


Здесь и сейчас

by ohne_titel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Explicit Consent, First Kiss, First Times, Frottage, Humor, Kissing, Levi's POV, M/M, No Manga Spoilers, Older Man/Younger Man, Snogging, seriously they spend most of a chapter making out
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohne_titel/pseuds/ohne_titel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрен Йегер потратил последние две недели на то, чтобы взрастить в себе огромную идиотскую влюбленность, и тем идиотом, который умудрился посеять это зернышко в гормональном абсцессе подросткового сердца, оказался не кто иной, как сам Ривай.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [These Weren't Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153907) by [mongoose_bite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mongoose_bite/pseuds/mongoose_bite). 



> Если вам понравился текст, сходите по ссылке выше и оставьте кудос автору оригинала.  
> Not here for kudos or comments. Please, follow the link above and give your thanks and kudos to the author of the original work.

Они впервые появились в считанные дни после поимки Анни — или ее побега, кому как удобней было думать. Разведывательный корпус все еще находился под защитой стены Сина; Эрвин пытался обеспечить им время и ресурсы, а Эрена пока держали под присмотром: еще пристальней обычного. Эрвин, казалось, думал, что мальчишка пока останется с ними, но Ривай до недавних пор сомневался. Он выехал в город, наблюдал, как выжившие рылись в руинах, а военная полиция сбивалась с ног, пытаясь как-то разобраться с последствиями драки двух титанов. Забот, как всегда, хватало; нужно было хоронить мертвецов и сносить полуразрушенные дома, чистить улицы, кормить бездомных и находить им пристанище.

Официально разведывательный отряд мог не вмешиваться, но временами среди фигур в форме военной полиции Ривай замечал зеленые плащи. Разведчики помогали там, где это было необходимо.

Технически он находился на больничном, и это значило лишь одно: Эрвин мог отправлять Ривая в город на разведку и не оправдываться за его отсутствие на совещаниях. Лодыжка все еще заживала, и ему хватало ума не притворяться, что для полного выздоровления не понадобится еще неделя-другая, поэтому передвигался он верхом. Ровно до тех пор, пока не заметил листовки, расклеенные на грязной стене в переулке между двумя домами. Когда Ривай спешился, лодыжка заныла, но он подошел к стене, чтобы рассмотреть получше.

Эрвин захотел бы это увидеть. К сожалению.

Листовку прилепили к стене на что-то вроде клея, и Ривай, стараясь дотрагиваться до нее как можно меньше, подцепил кусок бумаги перочинным ножом, потом аккуратно сложил и опустил в карман.

— Видел? — спросил он Эрвина позже, во время перерыва. Они переглянулись, и Эрвин отвел его в какой-то пустой кабинет, приказав клерку, который занимался бумажной работой, убираться.

Им обоим было здесь не по себе; столица по-своему скрывала не меньше опасностей, чем мир за стеной Роза, только угрозы здесь были коварнее и от них нельзя было избавиться, полоснув клинком по шее. Эрвин ждал, что Ривай станет выполнять здесь привычную роль: нечеловечески сильный солдат, верный пес разведывательного корпуса. Эрвин культивировал не только гордость с уважением, но и страх; не чересчур, в самый раз. У меня на поводке Ривай, как будто говорил он, правда, вам повезло, что не вы пытаетесь его обуздать? Теперь к его арсеналу ручных монстров добавился еще и Эрен. Неудивительно, что в столице Эрвина недолюбливали, но титаны все еще представляли куда большую угрозу, чем он.

По крайней мере, пока.

Эрвин встал у окна и развернул листовку. На ней грубо, явно второпях, было изображено что-то отдаленно похожее на лицо Эрена в его титаническом обличии, а внизу шла надпись. Всего четыре слова.

Он на нашей стороне.

— Не все согласны, — добавил Ривай. — Многие срывают их или вымарывают.

Он прекрасно знал, что политика не станет ждать, пока город приведут в порядок.

— Я ожидал чего-то в этом духе, — сказал Эрвин. — Споры насчет Эрена всего лишь вышли за стены суда и теперь ведутся на улицах.

Если бы народные массы потребовали голову Эрена, они бы ее получили, Ривай знал это, но листовки на стенах говорили о том, что Эрен стал воплощением не страха, а чего-то другого: надежды. Настоящее понимание еще не успело осесть в головах у людей, новости продолжали расползаться во все стороны, народ все еще решал, как реагировать на случившееся.

— Не стоит пока беспокоить этим Эрена, — сказал Эрвин.

И, конечно, Эрен все равно об этом узнал.

Их допрашивали вдоль и поперек, но в итоге Эрена все-таки оставили под присмотром разведывательного корпуса, и они смогли вернуться в штаб-квартиру. Ривай не рисковал даже мысленно называть любое из временных пристанищ домом, но с нетерпением ждал момента, когда можно будет оказаться в месте, где он распоряжался графиком уборки и никто не подходил уточнить, не померещилось ли им и действительно ли он тот, за кого они его приняли. Пускай в штаб-квартире его все равно преследовали настойчивые взгляды, раздражения от них было куда меньше.

Физически Эрен пришел в норму; по словам Ханджи, этого стоило ожидать, но слишком многое осталось без ответа, слишком много трупов догнивали в полях за стеной Роза, чтобы мальчишка чувствовал себя как ни в чем не бывало.

Ему хотя бы отвели довольно приличную комнату в одном из государственных особняков, где обычно останавливались важные гости. Когда Ривай зашел к нему, Эрен сидел на краю кровати, уставившись в пол и уперевшись локтями в колени. Ривай знал, что друзья навещали его постоянно, и это они, наверное, принесли ему листовку, которая лежала на прикроватном столике.

— Капрал, — Эрен поднялся. Ему явно не терпелось выйти на свежий воздух, и Ривай не мог его в этом винить.

— Мы выезжаем, — сказал Ривай. — Через час.

Было заметно, как напряжение покидает Эрена. Он опустил плечи и расслабил руки.

— А что с Анни?

Ривай покачал головой. От Ханджи поступали запросы на все более странные предметы для экспериментов, но освободить Анни до сих пор не удалось.

— Ты теперь не пленник, а солдат, — сказал Ривай. — Так что приведи себя в порядок, прежде чем выйдешь на люди.

— Есть! — Эрен отдал честь, и Ривай развернулся к двери. Ему не терпелось выйти из комнаты.

— И еще кое-что, — добавил он, указав на листовку. — Не строй иллюзий на этот счет. Велика вероятность, что первая же толпа, с которой ты столкнешься, будет вооружена вилами, а не букетами.

— Я не… — Ривай закрыл за собой дверь.

Беспокойство о том, что Эрену ударит в голову неожиданное признание, сошло на нет по пути домой. Ривай услышал, как тот бормотал себе под нос, когда они выезжали из столицы, неузнаваемые в одинаковой форме и плащах.

— Это моих рук дело, моих рук дело.

Он вертелся в седле и постоянно оборачивался, чтобы взглянуть на разрушенные дома, пока те не скрылись из виду окончательно.

Один раз Эрен поймал его взгляд, пытаясь найти то ли утешение, то ли отпущение грехов, но Ривай отказывался давать ему и то, и другое. Все они поступали так, как требовали обстоятельства, и всем им пришлось научиться с этим жить. Ривай не мог просто махнуть рукой и предоставить Эрену идеальный способ решения проблем. Даже если бы и мог, он не хотел, чтобы Эрен шел по его стопам; они были слишком разными, и на таком пути Эрен мог сломаться.

Времени у них почти не оставалось. Стоило им вернуться из проклятой пятьдесят седьмой экспедиции, едва отскрести засохшую кровь и набросать план действий, как пришлось выдвигаться в столицу.

Не было времени похоронить мертвых или хотя бы их оплакать.

Эрен вернулся в свой подвал.

Эрвин пользовался сложной системой повышений, которая начинала работать всякий раз после возвращения из экспедиции, когда приходилось затыкать дыры на месте погибших, но на этот раз даже ему пришлось нелегко. Все остро переживали потерю специального отряда, и требовалось время, чтобы найти замену. Иногда Ривай ловил себя на том, что останавливался ни с того, ни с сего, наткнувшись на очередное пустое место. Потом он шел дальше.

Провели две поминальных службы, и Ривай присутствовал на обеих. Первая была для публики; он стоял среди рыдающих родственников и друзей покойных, и периодическое возмущение в свой адрес мучило его куда меньше, чем сострадание. Эрвин тоже пришел, как и несколько других членов корпуса, которые особенно хорошо знали покойных, и Ривай стоически терпел; он слышал поминальную службу так много раз, что знал ее наизусть, и позволял словам проплывать мимо.

В бога он не верил, но музыка ему всегда нравилась.

У разведывательного корпуса была своя поминальная служба: не такая длинная и демонстративная. Ривай вспомнил, как Эрд как-то сказал, что службу проводят не только для тех мертвецов, которые погибли, но и для тех, которые все еще оставались в живых. Служба была для всех.

Эрен не пришел. Ривай заметил, как обеспокоенно переглянулись Микаса и Армин, когда все собрались перед церемонией, прищурился и зашагал вниз, в подвал.

Эрен стоял посреди своей камеры, в форме, стиснув кулаки. Невидящий взгляд широко распахнутых зеленых глаз был направлен куда-то в пустоту. Ривай мысленно приготовился к тому, что придется выполнить еще одно дело из бесконечного списка.

— Тебе нужно отдельное приглашение? — невыразительно спросил он.

— Я не могу, — тихо ответил Эрен, все еще не глядя Риваю в глаза. — Я не заслужил того, чтобы быть наверху, если бы я просто… — он взглянул на Ривая, снова умоляя его понять.

Конечно, Ривай все понимал, мать его, но отказывался даже моргать. Он подошел к Эрену вплотную, глядя на него сверху вниз, несмотря на разницу в росте. Эрен вздрогнул, словно ждал удара, и Ривая это не удивило.

— Слушай сюда, ты, надменное маленькое дерьмецо, — отчетливо произнес Ривай. — Мне плевать, что ты чувствуешь. Это не ради тебя, а ради них. Или они не заслужили твоего присутствия? Или твоя слабость важнее?

Эрен резко вдохнул, и Ривай приготовился увидеть слезы, но тот сумел сдержаться, едва-едва. Другой бы обвинил Ривая в бессердечности; такое уже случалось, и не раз, но Эрен соображал получше и просто опустил голову. Прекрати ко мне тянуться, подумал Ривай. Он устал.

— Нет, капрал. Я понимаю, — Эрен стиснул зубы и решительно вышел из камеры. Ривай отпустил его. Он не хотел идти за мальчишкой по пятам, словно пастушья собака: пусть лучше остальные решат, что Эрен просто опоздал, чем догадаются, что Ривай ходил за ним лично. Но Риваю все-таки пришлось сходить за ним лично, а Эрену нужно было присутствовать на службе; Ривай знал, что тот сожалел бы потом куда сильнее, если бы пропустил.

Он выстоял церемонию, едва ощущая на себе чужие взгляды. После все разошлись: кто-то ушел горевать в одиночестве, другие нашли утешение среди друзей. Саша, все еще зареванная, заявила, что собирается перекусить и никому не под силу ее остановить. Никто даже не попытался.

Ривай услышал быстрые шаги за спиной; подождал, пока Эрен догонит его и скажет все, что собирался.

— Мне плевать, если кто-то считает меня героем, — неожиданно заявил тот. Тема разговора застала Ривая врасплох, и он промолчал, пусть и усомнился в правдивости сказанного. — Достаточно того, что люди считают меня человеком! Поэтому когда мы вернемся… — он умолк, заметив выражение на лице Ривая.

Ах. Вот о чем он, оказывается, думал. Конечно, разве могло быть иначе.

Ривай понял: Эрену казалось, будто однажды наступит конец. Тот провел первые десять лет своей жизни под защитой стен, и для него война была чем-то неестественным. Она была чем-то, что нужно пережить, чтобы потом оказаться по ту сторону. Он думал, что может победить; он верил, что победит.

Глупый мальчишка.

Риваю не нужно было ничего говорить, Эрен прочитал все на его лице. Почти двадцать лет постоянных сражений заставили Ривая смириться с этой ношей.

Но Эрен мог быть лишь собой и никем иным, поэтому он глубоко вздохнул и сказал:

— Нет, теперь все будет иначе. У меня есть эти способности, и у нас есть Анни, так что. Вот, — кивнул он. — Я убью всех титанов, и война закончится. Я вам докажу!

Он сбежал, не дожидаясь разрешения идти. Ривай смотрел ему вслед и чувствовал себя очень усталым и очень старым.

Он не хотел, чтобы Эрен тратил время, пытаясь что-то ему доказать, но точно так же и не хотел, чтобы тот опустел настолько, что перестал бы пытаться.

На следующее утро они завтракали за столом, который был слишком велик для них двоих, но больше никто не отважился присоединиться к Эрену, пока Ривай тоже там сидел. В следующий раз, решил он, нужно будет поесть где-нибудь в другом месте.

Чего-то не хватало. Каждое утро Оруо галантно и церемонно спрашивал Петру, не заварить ли ей чашку чая, и каждое утро каким-то образом все сводилось к тому, что он заваривал чай для всех. Это был почти безмолвный ритуал, с которого отряд начинал свой день. Оруо прекрасно помнил предпочтения каждого.

Сегодня никто не заварил им чай.

Ривай услышал негромкий всхлип и заметил, как Эрен поливает соленой водичкой свою кашу. Слезы, которые копились в нем так долго, наконец-то перелились через край.

— Их и правда больше нет, — сказал он, так сильно стиснув зубы, что не сломал парочку только чудом. Мало что напоминало о суровой правде больше нарушенного привычного распорядка.

Ривай молча встал и сделал Эрену чашку чая. Сладкого, как ему нравилось.


	2. Chapter 2

У Ханджи накопились вопросы по поводу Анни. Эрен послушно пересказывал все разговоры, какие только мог вспомнить, каждое действие, которое видел. Вопросы повторялись, и каждый раз, когда Ривай заглядывал проверить, как идут дела, Эрен только выглядел все более расстроенным и сбитым с толку.

То, как Анни усложнила их жизнь, Риваю не нравилось. Эрен тоже ее усложнял, но Ривай понимал Эрена; его легко было понять, и в то время как всегда присутствовала угроза того, что мальчишка сорвется, Ривай, честно говоря, не особо в это верил. Эрен был человечным. Куда человечней самого Ривая.

Эрен не прекращал говорить, а из Ханджи получился терпеливый слушатель. Эрен явно хотел понять и, может, даже простить. Но когда Ривай услышал одну и ту же историю в третий раз подряд, он велел им прекратить.

— Это ни к чему не приведет, — сказал он. — Эрену пора вернуться к тренировкам.

Со стороны Ханджи никаких возражений не последовало, только проницательный взгляд: титаны казались Ханджи настолько важными, что беспокоиться о пределах человеческих возможностей было попросту недосуг.

Они не могли рисковать тем, что Эрен сломается, а все происходящее только заставляло мальчишку нервничать. Ему нужно было двигаться, выйти на свежий воздух, взять в руки клинки, и Ривай пошел следом, чтобы проследить, что все так и будет.

— Сколько титанов ты убил, Эрен? — спросил Ривай, обратив внимание на то, что его уроки по уходу за снаряжением и требования проверять механизмы перед каждой тренировкой не прошли даром. Он стоял, прислонившись к двери, пока Эрен готовился, проверял тросы и делал вид, что пристальное внимание со стороны Ривая не заставляло его ронять все подряд и спотыкаться.

Кажется, вопрос Эрена удивил.

— Двадцать, капрал, — уверенно сказал он.

— Я не имею в виду твоего титана, я имею в виду тебя, — уточнил Ривай.

— А, — Эрен глубоко вздохнул. — Ни одного, сэр.

— И это хреново, — невыразительно сказал Ривай.

Глаза у Эрена были огромные.

— Мы отправимся на охоту прямо сейчас?

— Тебя что, головой на пол роняли в детстве? — Ривай развернулся и пошел вперед, а Эрен торопливо зашагал следом. Ривай мог ходить быстро, когда этого требовала ситуация. — Ставить тебя на передовую, пока ты полагаешься только на свои способности, как минимум безответственно. До сих пор у нас не получалось, но теперь ты будешь тренироваться со мной все свободное от Ханджи время.

Он взглянул на Эрена и от удивления моргнул.

Впервые с начала экспедиции Эрен улыбался.

— Спасибо, капрал Ривай.

— Я заставлю тебя подавиться этими словами, — пообещал ему Ривай.

— Жду с нетерпением.

Риваю пришлось постараться, чтобы выглядеть недовольным.

Теоретически Эрен должен был представлять собой протестующий гормональный комок посттравматических расстройств и титанической ярости. Так оно и было. Но при этом он вовсе не был дураком, что бы ни говорил ему Ривай на этот счет; было заметно, что возможность выполнить приказ, временно переложить груз принятия решений на кого-то еще приносила ему облегчение. Эрена можно было переубедить; его нужно было переубеждать, потому что одних только приказов было недостаточно. Ривай видел, что Эрену хватало решимости изменить мир; стены, какими бы высокими и крепкими (и подозрительно ненадежными) они ни были, не могли его сдержать и никогда бы не сдержали. Все это делало Эрена чудовищем. Чудовищем, которое сражалось за свободу и человечество. Ривай понимал, что его собственная роль заключалась в том, чтобы стать опорой, помочь Эрену претворить его волю в реальность.

И привести его в мало-мальски приличную форму.

Эрен прошел базовую подготовку, но если он думал, что этого будет достаточно для службы в специальном отряде Ривая, то глубоко заблуждался. Ривай редко тренировал кого-то лично, в основном потому, что не очень-то умел это делать. Если рядовой не поспевал за ним, он погибал, и Ривай говорил об этом прямо. Энтузиасты, которые сначала цеплялись за возможность учиться у него, быстро понимали, что от постоянного потока оскорблений и полного отсутствия советов было больше вреда, чем пользы, и приходили в норму только потом, когда им удавалось вернуть уверенность в себе.

Эрен был другим. Он, казалось, расцветал от каждого оскорбления и пропускал советы мимо ушей. Он совершенствовался чистым усилием воли, и чем больше Ривай его критиковал, тем лучше становились его показатели. Но и они по-прежнему оставались недостаточно хороши.

— Если будешь так делать, клинки затупятся, — сказал Ривай, когда Эрен пролетел мимо очередного чучела. — Нужна точность, а не грубая сила, идиот. Ты же человек, вот и действуй по-людски.

Эрен развернулся, чтобы взглянуть на то, что натворил. Ко взмокшему лицу прилипли волосы, и он смахнул их со лба тыльной стороной ладони.

— Капрал?

— Что, решил сдаться?

— Как у вас получается так вращаться? Я видел, как остальные тоже это делали. Как вы умудряетесь вращаться на такой скорости? — Эрен прищурился, и Ривай понял, что тот заметил его слабую улыбку.

— Убери клинки, — сказал Ривай и достал свои. — Смотри, а потом попробуешь сам.

Две минуты спустя Эрен стоял на четвереньках, выблевывая содержимое желудка в высокую траву на краю тренировочной площадки. Потом он чуть не свалился в лужу собственной блевотины, и Ривай, чувствуя некоторую ответственность, подхватил его за воротник и оттащил в сторону, скривив губы. Отвратительно, но ничего удивительного.

Эрен вцепился пальцами в землю и ждал, пока мир вокруг превратит вращаться.

— Да как вам, черт подери, это удается? — спросил он.

— Следи за языком, ты, дерьмовая пародия на солдата, — Ривай развернулся и собрался уходить. — На сегодня все. Сначала освоишь базовые приемы, потом будешь хвататься за продвинутые. И вымойся, от тебя несет.

Эрен что-то простонал в ответ.

На следующий день он снова стоял на тренировочной площадке, и Ривай знал, что Эрен благодарен за эту головокружительную возможность отвлечься.

Не закончились и эксперименты Ханджи с Эреном в теле титана. Когда команда под началом Ханджи впервые собралась возле заброшенного колодца на заднем дворе, Ривай невольно вспомнил о листовках, которые видел в столице.

— Так много добровольцев, — Ханджи распирало от радости. Помощники таскали туда-сюда оборудование и блокноты. — Мне столько и не нужно.

— Так почему бы не отправить их восвояси?

— Рука не поднялась. Энтузиазм вдохновляет, и никогда не знаешь, вдруг кто-то понадобится. Можно сделать тесты на физическую силу. Поиграть в перетягивание каната и посмотреть, сколько человек… — Ханджи занесло на повороте в очередной раз, и Ривай понял, что останавливать начатое бесполезно.

Дело было даже не в добровольцах. Все, кто мог найти повод, чтобы прийти посмотреть, так и сделали. Количество тренирующихся верхом поблизости тоже было подозрительным. Поля вокруг штаб-квартиры кишели зрителями в зеленых плащах.

Можно было не переживать, что внимание ударит Эрену в голову. Мальчишка выглядел неловко, чужие взгляды его явно напрягали. В разведывательном корпусе не было двух мнений; все они знали, каково это — сражаться с титанами, и мысль о том, что один из них, едва ли не самый сильный и огромный, выступает на их стороне… в общем, Ривай практически чувствовал, как в воздухе повеяло надеждой. Эрен тоже это чувствовал. Он стоял, опустив голову, набросив капюшон, и выглядел одновременно встревоженно и решительно.

Он не искал поддержки у Ривая, и Ривай чувствовал облегчение, а не разочарование.

По крайней мере, так ему казалось.

Эксперимент начался на дне колодца, но Эрен просто вырастил одну огромную ногу и поднялся. Восторгу Ханджи не было предела, но цель они ставили другую. В конце концов, решили, что личного присутствия Ривая будет достаточно, и Эрену можно превратиться в титана на поверхности.

Странно было смотреть на свободного титана и при этом стоять неподвижно. Это противоречило всем инстинктам Ривая, ему хотелось взлететь в воздух, оказаться подальше от огромных ног. Он так и сделал. Взвизгнуло снаряжение, крюки вцепились в спину Эрена, и Ривай взлетел. Когда он выхватил звенящие клинки, все хором вздохнули.

У Ханджи были свои методы, а у Ривая свои. Он хотел знать, сохранялся ли у Эрена в титанической форме инстинкт самосохранения.

Как выяснилось, этот самый инстинкт у него отсутствовал напрочь.

Ривай приземлился на гигантское плечо, но Эрен просто повернул голову и посмотрел на него. Идиотское выражение его лица было абсолютно непроницаемым. Ривай вернул клинки в ножны. Вышло как-то скучно.

— Ривай! — раздался голос Ханджи снизу. — Ты забыл веревку для измерений!

Он чуть не упал, когда Эрен наклонился и взял у Ханджи веревку.

— О! Спасибо, Эрен! Какие блестящие моторные функции. Давай-ка, обвяжи ему голову.

Ханджи нужно было измерить все, и Ривай с Эреном стоически терпели: один держал край веревки, второй позволял обматывать ее вокруг разных частей своего тела. Ривай наотрез отказался засовывать голову Эрену в рот, чтобы измерить его зубы, так что это пришлось сделать Ханджи, пока Ривай старался увернуться от разлетающейся во все стороны слюны.

— Был бы у тебя член, и его бы измерили, — пробормотал Ривай, когда изыски Ханджи прекратились, и Эрен выпустил из носа пар. Непонятно только, смешно ему было или неловко.

— Как он это сделал, Ривай? Как ты его заставил?! Скажи мне!

— Обойдешься.

Ханджи нужно было знать, как быстро Эрен мог передвигаться, и когда его ноги застучали по земле, Ривай стоял у него на плече, как вкопанный. Вот что видели титаны, думал он, вот каким они видели мир. Эрен был только рад убежать, скрыться из вида. Он бы, наверное, так и бежал до полного истощения, если бы Ривай его не остановил.

— Стоять!

Эрен замер. Огромная грудь вздымалась от тяжелого дыхания, и Ривай недовольно поморщился, когда Эрен выдохнул, с любопытством повернув к нему голову.

— Смотри перед собой, отвратительное создание.

Нужно было возвращаться, но Ривай никуда не торопился. Вид отсюда, сверху, был потрясающим. Далеко позади виднелась стена Сина, квадратные очертания штаб-квартиры, но впереди бесконечные холмы скрывали стену Роза. С тем же успехом они могли находиться за стеной, Ривай не видел особой разницы. Стены защищали людей, и он тоже пытался их защищать, но Ривай чувствовал отчаянное желание Эрена вырваться на свободу, и этого было достаточно, чтобы взглянуть на все иначе.

— Только тебя ждем, Йегер, — сказал Ривай, позволив ему вдоволь насладиться этим моментом чистого восторга.

Эрен шел обратно и вертел головой по сторонам. Интересно, подумал Ривай, насколько сознательны его действия; он сам считал, основываясь на собственных наблюдениях, что раз на раз не приходился. В такой спокойной атмосфере Эрен, наверное, полностью себя контролировал.

Как всегда, после экспериментов Эрен чувствовал себя плохо, истощенный трансформацией, и после милосердно быстрого медосмотра от Ханджи он задремал в седле по пути в штаб-квартиру. Лошадь знала, куда идти, но Ривай все-таки подхватил поводья.

Ривай отвел Эрена обратно в подвал, потому что тот практически спал на ходу. Неловко бы вышло, если бы надежда человечества поскользнулась на ступеньках и свернула шею.

— Анни такая сильная, — сказал Эрен, опустившись на кровать. Он радовался отдыху, но все еще выглядел обеспокоенным. — Она смогла превратиться два раза подряд.

— Ты знаешь, что тебе нужно сделать, — сказал Ривай.

— Тренироваться. Да, капрал.

— Отдохнуть. Уверен, завтра Ханджи захочет все повторить, — Ривай собрался уходить.

— Капрал?

Ривай остановился, давая молчаливое разрешение продолжать.

— Как там все, за стенами? За стеной Мария?

— Нет зданий, нет возделанных полей и есть куча титанов, — сказал Ривай.

— Я имею в виду, как оно ощущается? — спросил Эрен.

— Ничего особенного. Так же, как и здесь.

Ривай бросил на Эрена взгляд через плечо, и пускай ему удалось это скрыть, чистое незамутненное разочарование в огромных зеленых глазах его шокировало.


	3. Chapter 3

Эрен Йегер весь день не спускал с него глаз. С одной стороны, ничего странного в этом не было; когда Ривай что-то говорил, он хотел, чтобы Эрен его слушал. Когда Ривай отдавал приказы, он хотел, чтобы Эрен их выполнял. Когда Ривай демонстрировал какой-то прием, он хотел, чтобы Эрен мог его повторить и, желательно, не проблеваться снова, а когда Эрен находился в теле титана, Риваю было проще давать указания жестами.

Помимо всего вышеперечисленного Ривай был образцом, которому должно было следовать, и в пристальном внимании к своей персоне для него не было ничего нового. Эрен хотел одного — убивать титанов, а Ривай уже убил сотни, вот и все.

Но сегодня все было иначе. Эрен практически не моргал, и вместо обычного бестолкового, слегка восторженного выражения, слегка хмурился. Окружающим приходилось окликать его дважды, чтобы добиться реакции; на вопрос Ханджи о самочувствии он ответил, что просто не мог сосредоточиться. Ривай так не думал; Эрен выглядел вполне сосредоточенным, вот только в центре его внимания был сам Ривай. Мальчишка даже смотрел на него странно, словно пытался увидеть что-то сквозь него.

Ривай не обращал внимания. Либо Эрен справится с этим сам, думал он, либо скажет, что его беспокоит, рано или поздно.

Несмотря на то, что ночевать ему все еще приходилось в подвале, Эрен мог свободно передвигаться по штаб-квартире, и Ривай не особо удивился, когда тот появился у него в кабинете после ужина, незадолго до отбоя. Ривай как раз занимался бумажной работой.

Он отложил ручку в сторону.

— Заходи, Эрен. Что ты хотел? — спросил он, когда Эрен закрыл за собой дверь.

— Рядовой Дитер просил передать вам вечную благодарность, капрал, — сказал Эрен, вытянувшись по струнке.

Ривай притворился, что не помнит, кто такой Дитер, что воспоминания, подобные этому, спрятаны в таком далеком закоулке создания, откуда их невозможно вынуть. Но он знал, кто такой Дитер; он всех их знал.

— Принято к сведению, спасибо, — он снова взялся за ручку и стал ждать вопросов, которые неизбежно должны были последовать, вопросов, за которые Эрена можно было бы отчитать, чтобы тот больше не совал нос в дела, которые его не касались.

Эрен ни о чем не спросил. Он молча стоял, долго, целую вечность, а потом повернулся к двери.

— Спокойной ночи, капрал.

Голос у него был грустный.

Ривай поднял голову, только услышав, как закрылась дверь. Что это вообще было? Эрен зашел так далеко, а потом просто развернулся и отправился восвояси. Ривай смотрел на пол; по углам притаилась пыль, заметил он. Завтра нужно будет заняться уборкой.

Эрен уже знал. Или думал, что знал. Дитер, должно быть, рассказал ему свою историю. Ривай едва не улыбнулся; если этого было достаточно, чтобы Эрен стал думать о нем иначе, что бы он сказал, узнав, как все произошло на самом деле. На это было бы интересно взглянуть.

Он практически представил себе, как спускается в подвал к Эрену и смотрит на него сквозь решетку в тусклом свете лампы.

— Это нашивка Петры, а не Айвена. Но ему нашивка Айвена нужна была больше, чем мне — ее.

Эта фантазия была ужасной, новыми были только подробности. Иногда он развлекался тем, что бередил собственные раны: то ли проверить, насколько те зажили, то ли намеренно оставить их открытыми. Он мог бы рассказать Эрену о других безмолвных жертвах, за которые его никто не поблагодарил, ради людей, которых уже не было в живых.

Что бы тогда подумал этот мальчишка? Наверное, так и смотрел бы на него своими глупыми глазами. Пожалел бы о том, что вообще поднял эту тему; в конце концов, Ривай был образцом, тем, на кого можно было положиться. Никто не хотел знать, что скрывает лед у них под ногами. Он перестал бы доверять спокойствию Ривая.

Эрен бы не знал, что сказать. Наверное, никогда бы лишний раз с ним не заговорил. Стал бы думать о нем лучше, но и меньше тоже. Эрен с его чувством справедливости наверняка захотел бы помочь, следовал бы приказам из неуместного сострадания или жалости, а не из уважения и здравого смысла. И, что хуже всего, он мог бы подумать, что Ривай нуждался в его сострадании; Эрен был достаточно молод и надменен, чтобы считать, будто его воли и чувств было достаточно, чтобы сдвинуть мир с оси. Что они были достойны реакции со стороны Ривая; смешно, как ни посмотри. Ривай совершенно искренне не мог даже предположить, как поступил бы Эрен в таком случае. Подставил плечо, чтобы Ривай в него поплакал? Попытался обнять?

Достаточно. Он и так уделил этому слишком много времени и мыслей. Ривай силой заставил себя отвлечься, надел колпачок на ручку и начал готовиться ко сну.

На следующее утро Эрен принес ему чашку чая. Чай был отвратительный, о чем Ривай не преминул ему сообщить, а заодно приказал больше этого не делать. Ты не сможешь заменить мертвых, добавил он, и только зря потратишь время. Он был слишком жесток, даже по собственным меркам, потому что ему не нравилось, куда это все шло, и пора было прекратить. Чем раньше, тем лучше.

Но вместо того, чтобы разозлиться, оскорбиться или снова разреветься, Эрен просто посмотрел на него и нахмурился.

— Но вы же не перестали пить чай по утрам, капрал, — сказал он.

— Я сам буду его делать.

— Ага, — задумчиво сказал Эрен. — То есть, слушаюсь, сэр.

После этого Эрен ненадолго стал тенью Ривая. Когда ему было чем заняться, когда Ривай находил, куда его отправить или когда его подзывали друзья, он уходил. Когда делать ему было нечего, а идти некуда, Ривай всегда замечал его поблизости. По крайней мере, он перестал пялиться, хотя до сих пор время от времени бросал на Ривая неожиданные и нервирующие задумчивые взгляды. Чаще всего он просто подпирал стенку, сложив руки на груди и рассматривая землю под ногами или линию горизонта.

Тренировки продолжались. Эрвин и Ривай выбрали замену специальному отряду, это оказалось не так уж и сложно сделать; у них были очевидные кандидаты. Микаса, Армин, Жан и другие. Ривай не протестовал, но иногда, особенно в ходе первых совместных учений, чувствовал себя учителем в школе. Ему давно уже не приходилось вести за собой таких юных солдат.

Плюсом было то, что Эрен уже знал, как с ними работать; интеграция команды шла куда быстрее, чем в прошлый раз. Ривай сидел во главе стола под предлогом работы с отчетами, и просто слушал. Молодость и жажда жизни переливались через край, и он заранее начал возводить ремонтные леса вокруг собственного сердца на тот случай, когда кто-то из них неизбежно его разобьет. Ривай никогда не забывал погибших.

Все было иначе. И никогда уже не стало бы прежним. Солдат, людей, невозможно было заменить, на их место просто приходили новые поколения. Он смотрел на них, а они верили в его бессмертие.

Ривай допил чай и поднялся. Он не стал командовать отбой; с его точки зрения, они больше не были сопливыми рекрутами, а потому могли сами принимать подобные решения. Если решения окажутся опрометчивыми, ему просто придется сделать так, чтобы они пожалели о них на следующей тренировке.

Он пожелал им спокойной ночи и под нестройный хор таких же пожеланий вышел из кухни.

Он знал, что Эрен пошел следом. Поднявшись по лестнице, он сдался и развернулся. Эрен отставал на пару ступенек и в кои-то веки был вынужден смотреть на Ривая снизу вверх.

— Капрал Ривай, — он отвел взгляд и забормотал, — я просто хотел сказать, что был о вас неправильного мнения. Извините.

Он выглядел таким искренним.

— Спешу тебя обрадовать, — сказал Ривай. — Твое мнение меня нисколько не волнует.

Эрен выглядел так, словно готовился к чему-то подобному, но все равно продолжил.

— Я постараюсь не прибавлять вам хлопот, сэр.

— Так ты заметил, что кроме тебя в мире есть еще люди. Поздравляю, это называется зрелость и ты сделал важный первый шаг в нужном направлении. Будешь продолжать в том же духе и в считанные годы станешь взрослым, — он отбросил сарказм. — Думай о своих проблемах, Эрен.

Чего-чего, а этого добра у мальчишки было предостаточно.

— Мир жесток, — негромко, словно сам себе сказал Эрен. Он поднял глаза на Ривая, и тот осознал, что существовали стены, которые Эрену не стоило разрушать. Вряд ли даже они могли выдерживать его напор бесконечно.

— Я… — начал было он и снова замолчал. Ривай заметил, как на его лице отразилось мимолетное сомнение, «что я пытаюсь сделать?». Ривай догадывался, что именно. Эрен был не первым, кто стал свидетелем его маленьких актов сострадания. В конце концов, до него была Петра, а до нее были другие.

Ривай нахмурился.

Петра никогда не разводила такого безобразия, как Эрен. Даже оглядываясь назад, Ривай не знал, к лучшему это было или нет.

Когда Ривай спустился на пару ступенек, глаза Эрена распахнулись от удивления. Они оказались лицом к лицу. Он решил дать Эрену то, в чем тот нуждался, а заодно и разрешение двигаться дальше, заниматься куда более важными вещами. Не стоило зацикливаться на Ривае.

— Эрен, — мягко сказал он. Мальчишка, казалось, не дышал. — Спасибо. Все в порядке, ты все делаешь хорошо. Ты меня не разочаровал.

Странно, но он действительно ни разу не разочаровал Ривая. Он не винил Эрена за то, что случилось с отрядом. Он был уверен, что Эрен разочаровал только себя самого, но Ривай знал, как тяжело предугадать исход любого сражения. Оставалось надеяться на то, что принятое тобой решение было верным.

Как Ривай надеялся сейчас.

Эрен слегка приоткрыл рот. Ривай подумал, что большего от него ожидать было сложно.

— Спокойной ночи, Эрен, — он поднялся по ступенькам.

— Спокойной ночи, — Ривай обернулся на громкий топот сапог и успел заметить, как Эрен едва не покатился кубарем, так торопился поскорее уйти.

Может, не стоило этого говорить? Ривай засомневался.

Он сомневался и потом, когда Эрен начал его избегать. Никакого преследования, никаких взглядов. Он смотрел в глаза Риваю только когда не мог этого избежать, все остальное время хмуро пялился себе под ноги и коротко отвечал «да, сэр» и «нет, сэр». Он приходил на тренировки в назначенное время и уходил вместе с друзьями. Ривай начал раздражаться. Он не знал, какие у Йегера были проблемы, и Эрен не давал ему возможности выяснить каким-либо способом кроме прямого вопроса. В итоге Ривай решил, что стоит просто насладиться временной тишиной и спокойствием.

На протяжении двух скучных бестолковых недель Эрен ерзал, отводил взгляд и чуть было не довел всех до инсульта, потому что рассеянно грыз ногти, пока Ривай не выбил из него эту привычку, но он был не из тех, кто вечно бежит от проблем или хотя бы откладывает их в долгий ящик. Поэтому он вернулся, как Ривай и предполагал. И когда это произошло, Ривай понял, насколько он облажался и как пара слов, сказанных добрым голосом, могут породить кучу бесконечных неприятностей.

Когда земля уходила у Эрена Йегера из-под ног, он учился летать. Лицо Эрена Йегера было для Ривая открытой книгой. Эрен Йегер шел завтракать и не спускал с Ривая глаз, смущенно улыбаясь.

Эрен Йегер потратил последние две недели на то, чтобы взрастить в себе огромную идиотскую влюбленность, и тем идиотом, который умудрился посеять это зернышко в гормональном абсцессе подросткового сердца, оказался не кто иной, как сам Ривай.


	4. Chapter 4

— Доброе утро, — Эрен занял один из свободных стульев, которые отряд обычно оставлял по обе стороны от места Ривая во главе стола, и вздрогнул, наткнувшись на ответный разъяренный взгляд. Это, впрочем, не лишило его решительности; Ривай теперь запросто ее узнавал. Эрен собрал нервы в кулак и принял решение.

— Ах ты маленький тупой засранец, — сказал Ривай тихо, чтобы не услышали остальные, пусть даже суть сказанного можно было легко прочитать по выражению его лица. Он устал и проснулся меньше часа назад. — Да как ты посмел.

Эрен покраснел до ушей и уставился в тарелку с кашей так, словно хотел в ней утопиться. Ривай приподнял брови; с чего бы это мальчишке чувствовать себя виноватым?

— Простите, капрал, — пробормотал тот, чуть ли не упираясь подбородком в грудь.

В голове Ривая возник красочный образ того, как Эрен примирился со своими новообретенными чувствами. В одиночестве. Отвратительно.

— Я надеюсь, ты вымыл руки, — случившееся настолько выбило его из колеи, что он сказал, даже не подумав, как жестоко это было с его стороны. Эрен только кивнул, стиснув кулаки до побелевших костяшек. Черт побери, у него не было никакого желания издеваться над пацаном. Риваю было все равно, на кого тот предпочитает дрочить, хотя останавливаться на Ривае, когда вокруг было столько молодых и симпатичных кандидатов, было по меньшей мере странно.

Ривай рыкнул, и половина отряда резко обернулась, а потом так же резко спрятала глаза, заметив выражение на его лице. Ривай был просто необщительным большую часть времени, но иногда выходил из себя по-настоящему, и все уже научились угадывать, с какой именно версией имеют дело.

— Йегер, — сказал Ривай, поднимаясь из-за стола. Эрен пошел следом, держась на уважительном расстоянии.

Мысленно Ривай не прекращал материться. Проблему нужно было решать, и не в последнюю очередь потому, что частично в случившемся была и его вина. С Эрена сталось бы принять одно-единственное проявление доброты за нечто большее, но Ривай даже не подозревал, что все сложится именно так. Он сомневался, что хоть кто-то мог это предугадать, в том числе сам Эрен. В мальчишку была влюблена объективно прекрасная девушка, а он этого не замечал. Риваю даже в голову не приходило, что Эрен задумывался о таких вещах.

Судя по выражению на его лице и тому, что на принятие решения у него ушло две недели полного сосредоточения, Эрену до сих пор тоже ничего подобного не приходило в голову. Он целиком и полностью полагался на милость Ривая и сам этого не осознавал.

Ривай остановился, и Эрен врезался в него, отпрыгнул, сдавленно что-то пискнув, и Ривай зыркнул на него через плечо.

— Твою мать, — пробормотал он.

— Простите, капрал.

Они стояли в дверях, ведущих на конюшню. Ривай слышал, как в стойлах всхрапывают лошади. День обещал быть солнечным.

Он пристально посмотрел на Эрена. Несмотря на попытку смутить, мальчишка не отвел глаза. Переступил с ноги на ногу и сглотнул. Кадык заходил вверх-вниз. Ривай практически видел, как тот излучает гормоны.

И чувствовал ответную тягу.

— Эрен.

— Капрал Ривай.

— Я тебя и пальцем не трону.

Эрен резко вдохнул.

— Нет, капрал, разумеется, нет.

Он выглядел так, словно услышанное стало для него огромным разочарованием и самую малость — облегчением, и это облегчение было для Ривая равносильно удару ножа. По крайней мере, Эрен достаточно адекватно оценивал свои способности и понимал, что не сумеет справиться с этим, справиться с Риваем. И он не попытался сделать вид, что не понял, о чем Ривай говорит. Эрен всегда был прямолинеен, как и сам Ривай.

— Переживешь, — невыразительно заявил Ривай. — Увидимся на тренировке.

— Да, сэр, — Ривай собрался уходить. — Простите, — добавил Эрен. — Я ничего не ожидаю, конечно, я слишком молод, а вы мой капрал, так что мы конечно не можем, — продолжал он, и слова сыпались из него несвязным потоком.

— И ты понятия не имеешь, что делать, — сказал Ривай.

— Вы бы меня научили, — он сказал это так тихо, что Риваю пришлось напрячься, чтобы расслышать.

Не могли бы. Научили бы. Он успел обо всем поразмыслить, в то время как у самого Ривая не было на это времени. Он играл в догонялки с тех пор, как Эрен пришел на завтрак. С раздражением он заметил, что у него пересохло во рту.

— Ты правда такого плохого мнения обо мне? — Ривай знал, что лучше было бы промолчать. Он уже сказал все, что нужно.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы вы были немного счастливей, вот и все. Что будет со мной, не так уж и важно, — он улыбнулся, но улыбка вышла какая-то странная.

— Я буду счастлив, если ты не умрешь, — сказал Ривай. — И перестанешь тратить мое время.

Столько драмы, подумал он, столько самопожертвования. Ривай вернулся к своему прерванному завтраку. Мысленно он отвел где-то месяц на то, чтобы либидо Эрена нашло новую цель, и ему, откровенно говоря, было плевать, кого именно.

Эрен собрался, тут ему стоило отдать должное. Он стиснул зубы, пошел дальше и сосредоточился на тренировках. За исключением тех моментов, когда Ривай до него дотрагивался или оказывался рядом. Тогда он задыхался, забывал слова, спотыкался или бил мимо цели, а Ривай следующие пять минут чувствовал на себе неотрывный взгляд огромных зеленых глаз. Ривай наотрез отказывался его избегать, потому что это значило бы признать поражение, а так он мог отслеживать одержимость Эрена и точно знать, когда она, наконец, испустит последний вздох. Дело было не в том, что это самую малость льстило его самолюбию; он был выше этого.

Проходили недели. Месяцы. Эрен дожил до очередного дня рождения и, кажется, изрядно этому удивился.

Больше всего Ривая волновало то, как все это скажется на ситуации за стенами. Эрена нужно было проверить. Они обязаны были попытаться снова.

В ночь перед началом экспедиции Эрен спросил Ривая, что ему делать, если снова появится Гигант. Сидя напротив за столом, погребенным под картами, он выглядел искренне обеспокоенным.

— Подождешь меня, — сказал Ривай. — Я не жду, что ты полезешь на этого монстра в одиночку, пусть даже в прошлый раз тебе хватило глупости именно так и поступить.

Эрен улыбнулся.

— Слушаюсь, капрал. Я буду ждать, — глаза его светились любовью. Когда они разговаривали вот так, как солдат и подчиненный, когда между ними находилась какая-нибудь физическая преграда, Эрен выглядел спокойным и счастливым. Ривай не знал, на сколько его еще хватит. Потому что Эрен явно ждал: терпеливо и без обиды.

Первый день начался неплохо. Гигант так и не появился, а Эрен трансформировался по приказу. Но это не значило, что все прошло гладко.

Чтобы разбить лагерь, нужно было сначала приманить всех титанов поблизости и прикончить их при помощи клинков или Эрена. Не стоило переживать, что какой-нибудь шальной титан останется бродить в окрестностях: концентрация людей в одном месте была настолько высока, что эти твари выползали на свет десятками.

Благодаря богатому опыту, Ривай знал, что опаснее всего было то, как солдатов парализовало первое столкновение с титанами. Они были достаточно похожи на людей, чтобы древние инстинкты могли подавить здравый смысл, а порой даже инстинкт самосохранения. Он слышал историю о том, как Армин окаменел тогда в Тросте и позволил титану проглотить себя целиком.

На поле боя Эрен был маяком надежды. Если ты его не видел, то скорее всего слышал. Его крики разносились по полям, и солдаты инстинктивно бежали к нему, искали убежища в тени его огромных кулаков. Вслед за ними бежали титаны.

В вихре бури было практически невозможно уследить за тем, что происходило, и они заманили титанов в руины какого-то городка, чтобы максимально использовать возможности снаряжения. О том, что Эрен оказался в опасности, Ривай узнал, услышав его раздраженный рев и заметив сигнальную вспышку, запущенную Армином.

Титаны пожирали оборотней, и Эрен одновременно был уязвим и не был неутомим. Поначалу он убивал так беззаботно, что специальный отряд рассеялся, чтобы помочь остальным, но когда титаны накинулись на Эрена всем скопом, начались неприятности.

— С той девчонкой-титаном было то же самое, — Ханджи и Ривай двигались к Эрену, яростно орудуя клинками. — Интересно, почему их так привлекают оборотни, даже больше, чем люди. Они другие на вкус? Ой, что ж ты такой неповоротливый!

— Даже не вздумай проверять, куриная слепота, — пригрозил Ривай.

— А может, запах? Думаешь, когда Эрен превращается в титана, от него пахнет по-другому?

Ривай не собирался снисходить до ответа, у него были другие заботы. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы с Эреном случилось то же, что с девчонкой. Перед трансформацией он надел снаряжение, но после обратного превращения становился практически беспомощным, и не было никакой уверенности в том, что он сможет им воспользоваться.

Эрена окружало облако пара. Он пытался восстановиться после бесконечных укусов и все еще размахивал сломанными руками. Отряд перегруппировался неподалеку и пытался пробить к нему дорогу. Ривай отправился вперед поверх сражения, цепляясь крюками за самих титанов и сверкая клинками. Он перелетал от одного к другому и оставлял за собой дорогу из трупов.

Плечи Эрена поникли, он тяжело дышал от усталости. Ривай зацепился за него и приготовился вырезать, если понадобится, но Эрен повернул к нему голову, и он увидел свое отражение в гигантском зеленом глазу. Потом Эрен поднял голову и завыл, и Ривай внезапно почувствовал жар, исходящий от него, даже сквозь подошву сапог. Он спрыгнул в сторону и крикнул Микасе, которая следовала за ним по пятам, чтобы та не приближалась.

— Дайте ему место, он нагревается!

Они расступились, и Эрен принялся за титанов с новой силой. Его раны сверкали ярко-красным. Ривай вспомнил, как что-то подобное случилось во время драки в городе; тренировки явно были недостаточно напряженными, чтобы довести Эрена до такого состояния. Ханджи найдет чем заняться во время следующих экспериментов.

Ривай попытался передать всем приказ держаться от Эрена подальше; тот выглядел неуправляемым, и лучше всего было притормозить и позволить ему вымотаться, а самим заняться мелкой уборкой титанов на периферии урагана по имени Эрен.

— Пусть отойдут! — закричал он, отслеживая приблизительную траекторию движений Эрена и пытаясь предупредить людей, которые оказались у него на пути. Пар был таким густым, что даже дымовой сигнал бы не помог; к тому же у них не было специального сигнала «освободите место для Эрена», оттенков дыма уже просто не хватало.

Всех предупредить оказалось невозможно. Наверное, случившееся было неизбежно. Ривай обходил Эрена по периметру, стараясь смотреть во все стороны одновременно, и дернулся в сторону, когда услышал грохочущие шаги.

— Назад! — крикнул он еще кому-то, кто летел на тросе прямо к ним, но вместо того, чтобы развернуться, человек двинулся вперед. Глаза Ривая расширились, и он увидел, как летящая фигура наткнулась на колено Эрена и отлетела. Ривай спустился и подхватил солдата, прежде чем тот упал на землю.

Это не помогло. У парня были темные волосы, едва заметная щетина и светло-голубые глаза, и стоило Риваю подхватить его, как стало понятно, что шея и спина у него были сломаны. Мертвый груз. Ривай отпустил его, и тело упало на землю в путанице тросов. Титаны сгрудились вокруг, он заработал клинками и снова вырезал себе путь наверх, на крыши. Беспокоило его только одно — как не отстать от Эрена.

Тот продержался еще совсем немного. Чем бы ни была та ярость берсерка, которую он пробудил в себе, она истощила запасы его сил очень быстро, и он со стоном упал на колени. Отряд собрался вокруг, и Ривай к этому времени уже привык вырезать его из тела титана. Он аккуратно снял клинками кусок плоти на шее, подхватил Эрена подмышки и потащил на себя. Армин присоединился к ним, и мгновение спустя они освободили мальчишку окончательно. Отряд тренировался в этом специально, хотя все соглашались, что первый надрез лучше делать Риваю, если он окажется поблизости. Эрен скорее всего отрастил бы все, что ему отрезали, за исключением разве что головы, но никто не хотел рисковать лишний раз.

Они подняли его, оттащили в сторону, и Ривай оставил Эрена на попечение Армина, а сам отправился разбираться с оставшимися титанами.

К тому времени, как они укрепили лагерь и установили все, что нужно, уже окончательно стемнело. К тому времени, как у Ривая появилась свободная минута проверить, как там Эрен, уже был готов ужин.

Он нашел мальчишку в палатке Ханджи. Армин и Микаса как раз отправились за едой для Эрена, пока тот позволял Ханджи снимать давление и задавать бесконечные вопросы. Эрен сидел на стуле, обмякший, пассивный, и глаза у него были в тени.

Он поднял голову, когда услышал, как вошел Ривай.

— Что я натворил? — спросил он.


	5. Chapter 5

— Нагрузка оказалась чересчур высокой, ты не выдержал и снова слетел с катушек, — сказал Ривай.

— В точности мои слова. Эта твоя новая трансформация очень интригует! Молодец, Эрен! — ничего другого от Ханджи можно было и не ждать.

Эрен нахмурился.

— Кто-нибудь погиб?

Ривай и Ханджи обменялись взглядами.

— Конечно, погиб, — сказал Ривай. — Всегда кто-то погибает. Точное количество жертв будет известно завтра утром. С отрядом все в порядке, Микаса уже наверняка тебе сообщила. По ночам титаны ведут себя тихо, так что тебе лучше отдохнуть; завтра мы должны проснуться раньше них.

— Слушаюсь, капрал.

— Ты голоден, Эрен?

Эрен кивнул, но отказался от предложения Ханджи сходить за едой. Ему хотелось побыть в палатке.

— Я устал. Микаса сказала, что принесет мне что-нибудь.

Эрен, казалось, не помнил, что произошло, а может, вообще не заметил, и все-таки выглядел расстроенным. Он поднял взгляд на Ривая, но тот постарался выглядеть непроницаемо.

У него еще оставались дела.

На следующее утро они собрали лагерь и выдвинулись, когда солнце только появилось на горизонте. Лошади были сонные, мир пах росой. Эрен выглядел так, словно плохо спал, но в этом он был не одинок.

В тот день он не трансформировался. Было решено, что в отсутствие конкретного приказа, право решать оставалось за Эреном, от него требовалось только предупредить. Вчера он впился зубами в руку, когда титанов стало больше, чем товарищей по оружию. Сегодня он ни разу не поднес руку к лицу.

Никто ничего не сказал. Клинки Эрена сверкали, когда он дрался бок о бок с отрядом, и показал он себя неплохо. День полнился недоумевающими взглядами и неозвученными вопросами.

Они перекусили, не спешиваясь, и на вопрос Ханджи, как Эрен себя чувствует, тот ответил: устал. Сказав это, он бросил торопливый виноватый взгляд в сторону Ривая и опустил голову.

После обеда взвилась черная дымовая шашка. Эрен пришпорил лошадь и вынул клинки. Титаны все прибывали, и на открытой незащищенной территории экспедиция была в невыгодном положении. Во главе конвоя Эрвин старался увести их подальше от неприятностей.

— Эрен! — крикнул Жан, когда атипичный титан выскочил из-за холма и врезался в землю перед ними. Жан едва успел развернуть коня.

Эрен поднял руку. Ривай прищурился, когда заметил, как она дрожит. Пока Эрен колебался, все внимание отряда перешло на Ривая.

Он кивнул, отдавая приказ.

Эрен подождал еще немного и опустил руку, покачав головой.

— Я справлюсь, — крикнул он и вынул клинки, вставая в седле.

— Эрен! — Микаса следовала за ним по пятам, и этого, наверное, было достаточно. Ривай оставил их разбираться, а сам отправился зачищать титанов в хвосте конвоя.

В тот вечер лагерь разбивали хорошенько потрепанные солдаты. Над всеми нависла тень нерешительности Эрена.

Эрвин, Ханджи и Ривай собрались на военный совет.

— Дело не в том, что он не может, он просто не хочет. У него не получилось даже попытаться, что говорить о самой трансформации, — сказал Ривай.

По словам Ханджи, показатели жизнедеятельности у Эрена были в норме и накануне он не получил серьезных повреждений.

— Мы здесь для того, чтобы доказать, что Эрен может сражаться с титанами в форме титана, — подытожил Эрвин. — Не может он или не хочет — в столице не будут разбираться. Вчера все прошло успешно, пусть и немного суматошно. Дадим ему еще один день.

— Я передам, — сказал Ривай.

Когда Ривай подошел, отряд заканчивал ужинать почти в полной тишине. Все молчали. Микаса исполняла роль барьера между Жаном и Эреном, так что до драки дело, наверное, еще не дошло. Ривай ничего не сказал, но один за другим все ушли спать. Последними попрощались Микаса и Армин. Ривай быстро доел едва теплый ужин, Эрен сидел и ждал.

— Ты не слишком устал, чтобы пройтись? — спросил Ривай.

— Нет, капрал.

Они отправились на патруль по периметру лагеря, бок о бок. Ривай ждал. Звезды здесь казались ближе к земле. В лагере было тихо. Первые часовые молча смотрели во тьму.

Ривай ждал. Он готов был ходить всю ночь, если понадобится.

— Я кого-нибудь убил, капрал Ривай? — наконец спросил Эрен.

— Нет.

— Не надо! — Ривай вздрогнул, когда Эрен развернулся к нему, стиснув кулаки. В глазах у него отражался звездный свет. — Не говорите мне то, что я по-вашему должен услышать. Я хочу знать правду. Я кого-нибудь убил?

— Я не знаю, — сказал Ривай.

Эрен сверлил его взглядом, изучал, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то подсказку в тусклом свете звезд.

— Ты ставишь под вопрос то, что говорит старший по званию, Эрен?

— Я вас разочаровал, — выдохнул Эрен. — Не знаю, как, но я заметил, так что скажите мне, пожалуйста.

Как? хотелось огрызнуться Риваю. Часы пристального наблюдения не прошли для Эрена даром, и Риваю это не нравилось.

— Я видел, как ефрейтор Пальке вылетел тебе наперерез, — сказал Ривай. — Он умер, прежде чем упал на землю.

Ему пришлось смотреть, как глаза Эрена постепенно становятся огромными от ужаса.

— Я крикнул ему, чтобы предупредить, но он решил увернуться в мою сторону, а не обратно, — продолжил Ривай. — Если хочешь, можешь винить в этом меня.

— Нет. Нет, прекратите, — Эрен запустил пальцы в волосы и дернул так, что на глазах выступили слезы. — Прекратите, вы всегда берете все на себя. Это я убил его, а не вы. — Он обмяк и нахмурился. — Кем был ефрейтор Пальке?

— Не знаю, — честно сказал Ривай. Он даже не был уверен, что хоть раз разговаривал с погибшим.

— Вы знаете его имя.

— Да. И все.

— Могли быть и другие. Скольких товарищей я убил?

— Эрен, — сказал Ривай, — ты титан. И ты просто человек. Это было неизбежно; ошибок в нашем деле не избежать.

— Тогда я не хочу! — заявил Эрен ломающимся голосом. — Я буду драться клинками, как вы. Я буду убивать титанов, как вы.

— Никто не заставит тебя трансформироваться против воли, — сказал Ривай. — Я передам Эрвину. Завтра утром мы сможем выдвинуться обратно.

Он собрался уходить, и Эрен протянул к нему руку. Ривай остановился и смерил его ледяным взглядом. Мгновение спустя Эрен опустил руку и закрыл лицо. Ривай услышал, как он сдерживает всхлипы.

— Как вам удается быть таким холодным? — спросил Эрен. — Таким хорошим, таким добрым и таким холодным? Простите меня. Пожалуйста, простите меня.

Ривай оставил мальчишку и отправился на поиски Эрвина. Когда он вышел из его палатки, шел дождь. Ривай прищурился и быстро побежал к себе; погода не обещала на завтра ничего хорошего.

Одного дождя было достаточно, чтобы вернуться домой, что уж было говорить об Эрене. Дождь лил всю ночь и все утро. Повозки и лошади двигались медленно, земля стала вязкой, и пусть они сменили формацию, компенсировать потерю скорости не удалось. Одежда намокла, все прятались под капюшонами, снаряжение стало скользким, лошади показывали норов, да и люди от них не отставали. Ривай ненавидел грязь. Она прилипала к сапогам, а брызги из-под копыт его коня попадали на бриджи и плащ. Не прошло и десяти минут, как он уже был весь в грязи.

Хуже всего было то, что титанам на дождь было наплевать. Иногда они залипали в размокшей земле, но жажда человеческой плоти нисколько не угасала. Это и потеря скорости намекали на то, что день будет долгим.

Повозки были уязвимы, и Эрвин приказал использовать более агрессивную стратегию. Они не могли быстро сменить направление или обогнать титанов, поэтому раз за разом ввязывались в схватку. Ривай провел половину дня пытаясь отчистить руки, лицо и клинки, а вторую половину — пачкая их снова.

Одна повозка застряла окончательно; они выпрягли лошадей и бросили ее. В идеале, за провизией получилось бы вернуться потом.

Непохоже было, что им удалось бы занять место предыдущей ночевки, поэтому они отправились на опушку большого леса. Если дело примет самый плохой оборот, придется провести ночь на деревьях, уводя титанов от конвоя, пока не закончится дождь. Он редко длился больше суток подряд.

Специальный отряд отправился вперед, чтобы разведать обстановку. Они быстро узнали один важный нюанс: это не был лес гигантских деревьев, и вместо больших гладких стволов им попадались сплошные заросли. Как отличить кучу листьев от кучи веток и определить, какие ветки выдержат вес тела на тросе, большинство из них еще не знало, поэтому передвигались они едва ли не ползком. Время от времени ветки ломались, и кто-то падал.

Ривай был достаточно опытен, чтобы справиться, поэтому он двигался впереди. В таком густом лесу не было места титанам, которые были достаточно большими, чтобы забираться на деревья, и как бы мерзко и некомфортно все это ни было, могло быть и хуже, подумал Ривай.

Иногда даже он ошибался.

Сначала он заметил огромную руку и увернулся от неуклюжего замаха; пролетел сквозь какие-то заросли и вернулся обратно к телу, которому принадлежала блудная конечность. Может, они забрели сюда случайно и самые большие умудрились застрять. Людей поблизости не было, и они просто стояли на одном месте. Может быть. Как бы там ни было, теперь у них появилась нужная мотивация, и Ривай понял, что деревья вокруг были ненадежной опорой, когда титаны размером с эти деревья копошились между ними и врезались то в одно, то в другое.

Он выпустил дымовую шашку, но не надеялся, что кто-то заметит ее в такую погоду, особенно если конвой тоже к этому времени спрятался среди деревьев. Придется разобраться самостоятельно и надеяться, что остальные его догонят.

Работа оказалась мерзкая. Не было безопасных мест, чтобы осмотреться, их вообще не было, и его руки и лицо вскоре покрылись царапинами. Он мог набрать высоту, но тогда титаны скрывались из вида. Он мог держаться поблизости, но тогда ему мешали заросли.

Ривай работал методично, стараясь экономить энергию, отправляя титана за титаном на землю. Шум дождя, падающего на листву, мешал сориентироваться. Он затупил первую пару клинков, рассекая ветки и шеи. Сапоги скользили по мокрой коре, и он постоянно стряхивал воду, затекавшую в глаза.

Он продолжал работать. Останавливаться было нельзя, иначе титаны рано или поздно добрались бы до конвоя, и одного упавшего дерева хватило бы, чтобы убить всех. Но он чертовски устал. Уже было непонятно, утро стояло или вечер, сколько времени он тут провел; солнце скрывалось за деревьями.

Он знал, что останется тут до наступления ночи, если понадобится.

Самые сильные ветки постепенно становились все более ненадежными, а заросли были полны опасных острых обломков. Ривай перешел на новое место, но титаны последовали за ним, размахивая руками, врезаясь в деревья, и все вернулось на круги своя.

Он вложил все силы в очередной удар по массивной шее. Эта пара клинков тоже почти исчерпала себя, и он достал последнюю. Заканчивался и газ; экономное использование уже давно стало привычкой, как и умение полагаться на силу тяжести и импульс, но даже самое упорное скряжничество не гарантировало, что рано или поздно газ не закончится. Главное, чтобы его хватило, пока он не вернется к конвою.

Он оттолкнулся, и ветка, за которую зацепился крюк, треснула. Он выпустил второй трос, пытаясь зацепить верхушку другого дерева, и оно покачнулось, но выдержало его вес. Снаряжение испачкалось, черт бы его побрал, и дело было не в том, что Ривай презирал грязь, а в том, что лебедка забилась древесными обломками и листьями. Он провел пару секунд на ненадежной вершине дерева, пытаясь вычистить самые крупные куски.

Краем глаза он заметил, как приближался титан, и прыгнул через его голову, рубанув по шее на пути вниз. Он услышал, как крюки зацепились за что-то и оттолкнулся снова, чтобы вернуться обратно. Но тут механизм на левом бедре печально взвизгнул, и он едва успел сгруппироваться, прежде чем врезаться изо всех сил в ствол дерева справа. Ривай поднял руки, чтобы защитить лицо, и отлетел в сторону.

— Твою мать.

Это были первые слова, которые он произнес за несколько часов, задыхаясь и хрипя. Он подтащил к себе левый трос; тому явно пришел конец. Ривай начинал думать, что такая же судьба ждала и его самого.


	6. Chapter 6

Ривай решил вернуться к конвою, еле передвигаясь на одном тросе. Газ у него закончился ровно в тот момент, когда он нашел временное убежище на ветке повыше и заменил пустой правый резервуар на то, что еще оставалось в левом, пока титаны в погоне за ним крушили лес.

Если придется умереть здесь, так тому и быть, подумал он, сожалея только о том, что произойдет это в грязи.

Где-то вдалеке раздался грохот падающего дерева. Сначала резкий треск, а потом падение. Он видел, как шатались другие деревья, словно сквозь них прорывался кто-то огромный, не ниже пятнадцати метров. Этот кто-то двигался быстро; даже на таком расстоянии Ривай слышал, как стучат по земле огромные ноги. Он колебался лишь мгновение, а потом начал спускаться навстречу новой угрозе.

Именно она могла уничтожить конвой.

Ривай ждал, экономя газ, но титан вдруг тоже остановился. Утих треск ломающихся веток и стволов, и на какое-то мгновение Ривай слышал только собственное тяжелое дыхание и бесконечный шорох дождя и листвы.

А потом раздался вой.

Ривай почувствовал, как в груди что-то оборвалось, и его захлестнуло до боли сильное облегчение.

Гребаный мальчишка. Этот чудесный гребаный мальчишка.

Ривай выпустил в ответ дымовую шашку, и тут кто-то схватил его за оставшийся трос.

Черта с два. Ривая проволокло сквозь мокрые листья, а потом подбросило вверх, прямо в рот к титану. Правый крюк впился тому между глаз, и Ривай разрубил огромное запястье, высвобождая трос. Он снова взлетел в небо, перевернулся в воздухе и полоснул клинками по шее чудовища, когда из-за деревьев к ним выбежал Эрен.

Ривай стоял на падающем трупе, и Эрен подхватил его: аккуратно, обеими ладонями, как дети берут кузнечиков. Ривай доверился ему и позволил себя забрать.

Эрен поднял его к лицу, и Ривай увернулся от попытки стряхнуть с плаща грязь и листья, когда Эрен снова выдохнул на него горячий воздух. По крайней мере, стало теплее, а испачкаться больше было уже просто невозможно. Но все равно было противно.

— Сзади, — предупредил он.

Эрен обернулся, и Ривай оказался в безопасном кармане между его грудью и левой ладонью. Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как мальчишка замахнулся правой рукой и пробил титана насквозь, врезавшись кулаком в дерево у того за спиной.

Эрен так и нес его всю дорогу обратно. Ривай не сопротивлялся. Может, он выглядел бы достойней, если бы стоял у Эрена на плече, но исследовать заросли собственной физиономией ему уже порядком надоело. Эрен был очень теплым. Вдохи и выдохи звучали, как порывы ветра, и Ривай чувствовал, как стук его огромного сердца отдается во всем теле. Он не мог позволить себе расслабиться, нужно было оставаться начеку, но он все-таки разрешил себе немного отдохнуть. Иногда Эрен опускал голову и смотрел на него.

Когда они вышли из леса, окрестные поля были усыпаны трупами титанов, а повозки стояли в кругу на опушке.

— Эрен вернулся! — закричал кто-то непонятно зачем: не то чтобы их было сложно заметить. Ривай поднялся на ладони Эрена. Он устал, ноги у него подкашивались. — Он нашел капрала!

Эрен отнес его в лагерь и, опустившись на колени, осторожно поставил на землю. Ривая встретили удивленные взгляды и нестройный хор «что случилось?». Он рассказал, не вдаваясь в подробности.

— Надеюсь, вы уже достаточно попялились, потому что я хотел бы привести себя в порядок, — сказал он. — Если только вы и на это не собираетесь смотреть.

Сзади его окатило волной горячего пара. Ривай поднял голову и взглянул на Эрена, который не спускал с него блестящих глаз.

— Спасибо, Эрен.

Тот открыл рот и снова его закрыл, щелкнув зубами. Трансформироваться в человека он не спешил, вместо этого продолжил стоять на страже лагеря, пока солнце не скрылось за горизонтом, а вместе с ним — и угроза нападения титанов. Ривай, едва волоча ноги, ушел отмывать с себя грязь и переодеваться в чистую рубашку. Разведывательный отряд разбил лагерь по всем правилам.

Наконец-то закончился дождь.

Сухих деревяшек нашлось достаточно, чтобы разжечь костры, и солдаты встали в очереди за большими кружками чая и горячим ужином. Ривай узнал, что произошло в его отсутствие; отряд столкнулся в лесу со своей партией титанов, и только зачистив территорию, все заметили, как далеко ушел капрал. Они ждали, охраняя повозки, а потом Эрен решил, что больше не может ждать.

— Похоже, ему было достаточно мысли, что ты можешь не вернуться, — рассуждения Ханджи почему-то происходили вслух. — Мы уже знаем, что Эрен серьезно относится к защите своих. Он еще ни разу не оставался в форме титана так долго, хотя под конец было очевидно, что даже просто стоять на страже ему тяжело. У меня столько новых данных, спасибо, капрал Ривай.

— Я сделал это не ради тебя, — сказал Ривай.

План не изменился: они по-прежнему возвращались домой завтра, и Ривай был рад. Он невероятно устал. Может, это старость, подумал он.

Тем не менее, он заглянул к Эрену. Мальчишка тоже вымотался, и Ривай заметил, что кто-то, скорее всего Микаса, оставил подле спального мешка тарелку с едой и чашку остывающего чая. Ривай стоял и смотрел, как он спит. Одинокая лампа бросала неровный свет на его бледное лицо и спутанные темные волосы. Вокруг глаз все еще не прошли красные следы, рот был приоткрыт.

Пусть с тобой все будет хорошо, подумал Ривай. Только не меняйся слишком сильно.

— Капрал? — спросонья голос Эрена звучал хрипло, и он вряд ли мог разглядеть, кто именно стоял рядом, в таком тусклом свете, но надежды в его голосе от этого не стало меньше.

— Спи, Эрен. Извини, что разбудил.

— Нет, погодите, пожалуйста, — он заворочался, пытаясь проснуться и выпутаться из спального мешка, а потом сел. — Можете будить меня в любое время, капрал Ривай.

Ривай вздохнул и шагнул обратно в палатку. Ткань, служившая дверью, опустилась за ним, отгородив их от остального мира.

— Ох, — сказал Эрен, глядя на лицо Ривая, когда на него упал свет от лампы.

— Я в порядке, Эрен, — сказал Ривай.

Он знал, что выглядел не лучшим образом; лицо было покрыто крохотными царапинами, словно он умудрился подраться с кошкой и проиграл, волосы были немытые, он успел их только прополоскать, бриджи все еще были в грязи. Все это его раздражало. Царапины должны были зажить за пару дней, но Эрен смотрел на него так, словно Ривай остался без руки.

— Я рад, что ты снова решил использовать свои способности. Риск велик, но они нам необходимы.

— Я знаю. Мне пришлось. Я думал, что потерял вас, — тихо сказал Эрен. — Когда вы не вернулись.

Ривай подошел еще ближе и присел рядом с ним на корточки.

— Если бы ты не появился вовремя, ты бы точно меня потерял.

Это прозвучало как-то неправильно. Словно он принадлежал Эрену, чтобы тот вообще мог его терять.

Эрен просто улыбался, как будто видел что-то удивительное. В его глазах можно было утонуть, неожиданно понял Ривай. А потом он потянулся к Риваю так естественно и без колебаний, что тот успел только удивленно втянуть воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, когда Эрен обнял его и уткнулся лбом в шею.

— С вами все в порядке, — голос у него дрожал. — С вами все в порядке.

В порядке Ривай не был. Происходящее ни в коем случае нельзя было назвать порядком. Он сжимал и разжимал кулаки, пытаясь найти подходящий способ дать сдачи, но волосы Эрена щекотали его щеку, и он чувствовал горячее дыхание сквозь ткань шейного платка; руки Эрена были жилистыми и сильными, он впивался пальцами в спину Ривая, словно пытаясь удержать его хотя бы ненадолго, убедиться, что он цел. Эрен был таким теплым. Пахло от него ужасно, как же иначе: потом, юностью, маслом для полировки клинков, лошадьми и грязью. Ривай знал, что они оба грязные, но это знание не мешало желанию прижаться поближе и сделать глубокий вдох.

Он почувствовал, что закрывает глаза, и усилием воли открыл их снова.

— Эрен, — предупреждающе сказал он. Непонятно было только, о чем он предупреждал: о расплате или капитуляции.

— Я знаю, знаю. Пожалуйста, еще чуть-чуть, капрал Ривай, — он почти чувствовал губы Эрена на своей шее и напомнил себе, что нужно дышать. Вопреки ощущениям, Эрен обнимал его не в полную силу, потому что внезапно руки его сжались еще сильнее. Ривай почувствовал, как протестуют уставшие мышцы и обнаружил на себе еще пару синяков.

— Ты делаешь мне больно, — сказал он.

Эрен отскочил от него, словно обжегся, и Ривай не сумел сдержать дрожь, когда на смену теплу его тела пришел холодный воздух.

— Извините, — он сложил руки на коленях. Глаза у него блестели, весь он чуть ли не светился от удовольствия и собственной смелости.

Ривай вздохнул, и это было ошибкой, потому что Эрен уже забрался ему под кожу, и чувствовать его еще и в легких было уже чересчур.

— Полегчало? — спросил Ривай.

Эрен кивнул.

— А вам?

И да, и нет.

— Я устал.

Стоило отдать Эрену должное: он был не настолько глуп, чтобы пригласить Ривая разделить с ним спальный мешок. Впрочем, по лицу было заметно, что эта идея мелькнула у того в голове. Отвратительный мальчишка.

— Поешь и выспись. Завтра мы вернемся в штаб-квартиру.

Эрен послушно потянулся за тарелкой, и Ривай встал, направляясь к выходу. Даже ему в этой палатке пришлось нагибаться, чтобы не зацепить головой потолок.

— Спокойной ночи, капрал.

— М-м.

Выйдя, он запрокинул голову и глубоко вздохнул. Мир пах свежестью и чистотой, прохладный ветер разгонял облака. Ривай заметил несколько звезд.

Черт. Вот же дерьмо. Черт. Черт бы все это побрал.

Он не злился на себя за то, что позволил застать себя врасплох; он устал, измучился, а Эрен нарушил границы субординации с головокружительным нахальством, хотя пора уже было привыкнуть к тому, что мальчишка всегда находил способ его удивить. Он не злился на себя за то, что позволил себе утешение, пусть даже самую малость; все берут то, что идет к ним руки само, а Ривай был всего лишь человеком.

Он злился на себя за сильное желание вернуться и преподать Эрену все те уроки, на которые мальчишка имел виды. Здесь, за стенами, на твердой земле, наплевав на то, что они оба не мылись уже два дня. Он сказал себе, что это отвратительно. Он сказал себе, что это безответственно. Он сказал себе, что слишком устал, чтобы возбудиться.

Убедить себя в последнем до конца так и не удалось, не сейчас, когда речь шла об Эрене.

Он отправился к себе в палатку и почти немедленно провалился в глубокий беспробудный сон. Ему что-то снилось, он не запомнил, что именно, но на следующее утро проснулся с чувством странного удовлетворения.


	7. Chapter 7

На следующее утро конвой двинулся в путь на рассвете. Небо было чистым, и когда взошло солнце, все приободрились. Они возвращались домой. Почти все.

— Десять процентов, — сказал Эрвин, покачиваясь в седле рядом с Риваем. Солнце пригревало.

Десять процентов жертв, большинство — за второй день. Технически, их разгромили, но это был их лучший результат за долгое время.

— Этого достаточно? — спросил Ривай. — Для столичных?

— Посмотрим, — Эрвин не стал углубляться в подробности, но Ривай не думал, что тот особенно переживал.

Он вернулся обратно к отряду. Эрен то бросал на него украдкой счастливые взгляды, то слишком сильно сосредотачивался на сигналах дымовых шашек. Ривай нахмурился; не может быть, чтобы этого больше никто не заметил. Но все остальные, казалось, были слишком заняты тем, что наслаждались прекрасным утром.

Они вернулись под защиту стен. Вернулись в штаб-квартиру. Развели лошадей по конюшням и отмыли грязь.

Ривай присутствовал на похоронах улана Пальке; пришел туда и Эрен. Ривай его не заставлял, но сказал, когда будет проводиться церемония, и Эрен оседлал лошадь и выехал вместе с Риваем в назначенное время без дополнительного принуждения. Ривай впервые ощутил, что он не один на похоронах. Эрен стоял не ближе, чем Эрвин, но что-то ощущалось иначе; Эрен присутствовал, в то время как Эрвин отказывался — из чувства самосохранения. Мальчишка видел еще не так много похорон, чтобы церемония начала терять для него смысл. Со временем все горюющие семьи начинали выглядеть одинаково. Эрен не плакал, но когда они с Риваем вышли из церкви под солнце, он словно состарился года на три. Ривай не стал нарушать его размышления, но втайне гордился тем, что Эрен сумел взглянуть в лицо последствиям собственных поступков.

Они возвращались к лошадям в тишине.

— Спасибо, что сопровождали меня, сэр, — наконец, сказал Эрен.

— Я всегда прихожу на похороны, — сказал Ривай. — Так что правильнее будет сказать, что это ты меня сопровождал.

Эрен грустно взглянул на него.

— Конечно, вы ходите.

Ривай не знал, что на это ответить, и потому промолчал.

С его лица постепенно сошли царапины. Он познакомил новый отряд, включая Эрена, с радостью заполнения отчетов, и они принялись за анализ данных. Иногда Эрен прижимал левую ладонь к груди и тайно, с гордостью улыбался. Ривай щурился, и его собственное сердце вздрагивало в ответ.

Мальчишка влип по уши, и непохоже было, чтобы это скоро прошло. Более того, Ривай знал, что какая-то часть его не хотела, чтобы Эрен двигался дальше. Поздно было надеяться, что все это не будет мешать ему сосредоточиться; он по-прежнему ощущал, как губы Эрена почти прикоснулись к его шее.

В уединении своей комнаты он шагал из угла в угол и старался отговорить себя от того, во что так неожиданно вляпался.

Становилось все теплее, пока, наконец, лучи утреннего солнца, проникавшие сквозь окна, не начали ослеплять, и рекруты окончательно оживились. Жан решил проверить, станет ли он выглядеть круче в глазах женской части отряда, если начнет тренироваться без рубашки, и закончилось все тем, что он оказался в лазарете с воспаленными сосками. Последний раз разведывательный отряд был свидетелем такого провала в прошлую засуху, когда какой-то выпендрежник решил воспользоваться случаем. Тем вечером за обеденным столом все рыдали от смеха, и Ривай не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз было так шумно и весело. Он прикрыл лицо рукой и тоже усмехнулся.

Эти идиоты были ему дороги. Слишком дороги.

— Капрал смеется, — зачарованно сказала Саша. — Жан, да ты волшебник.

Ривай взглянул на них сквозь пальцы. Жан выглядел таким же пристыженным, как в тот момент, когда только вошел в комнату и понял, что новости о его злоключениях уже успели распространиться по отряду. Остальные все еще смеялись, и он понял, что тоже был им дорог. Гордость Жана оказалась ничтожно малой ценой, словно говорили выражения на их лицах. Им был дорог тот, кто скорее всего приведет их всех к смерти.

Он старался не смотреть на Эрена.

Безуспешно.

Эрен тоже смеялся нечасто, но когда все-таки смеялся, выглядел болезненно юным. Он морщил нос, зубы сверкали в широкой улыбке, а грудь вздымалась, когда он пытался отдышаться. Он не смотрел на Жана, он смотрел на Ривая, и на его лице было написано невероятное облегчение: Ривай все-таки умел смеяться. Эрен выглядел полным надежды.

Ривай перестал улыбаться. Он знал, что однажды вспоминать об этом станет больно. Он не хотел об этом думать, но его разум двигался по привычной накатанной колее. Часть его всегда шептала о том, что нужно запоминать их такими, а не сломанными трупами, которыми они рано или поздно станут.

И он запоминал, но призрак того, что еще не случилось, отбрасывал длинную холодную тень.

— Это потому, что меня искренне поражает глубина и необъятность вашей коллективной тупости. Вы не прекращаете меня удивлять, — он опустил руку, стараясь говорить ровно и невыразительно, сохранять привычное выражение лица. — Жан, ты, конечно, можешь поспорить и сказать, что уже получил заслуженное наказание, но раз уж не сможешь тренироваться в ближайшие пару дней, займешься другими делами.

— Слушаюсь, — пробормотал Жан.

И они снова захохотали, делая заказы на завтрак, а Жан клялся, что перепутает все, насколько это вообще возможно, и Ривай оставил их веселиться.

Он знал, что это было только начало, и они нескоро отправятся спать, но было слишком жарко для сна, и он не видел ничего страшного в том, чтобы позволить им развлечься этой ночью. Они заслужили это и даже больше. Он тихонько выскользнул за дверь в поисках относительной свежести открытого пространства и условного покоя.

Луна была круглой и такой яркой, что можно было рассмотреть мелкие детали пейзажа, залитого бледным серебристым светом. Он оглянулся на замок и отошел подальше от света фонарей. С востока тянуло прохладой, но спокойствия легкий ветер с собой не принес. Ривай жил в мире, переполненном призраками.

Он остановился у ограды, недалеко от конюшни, и облокотился о верхнюю перекладину.

Раздались знакомые шаги. Даже если бы он не узнавал Эрена на слух, это не мог быть никто другой.

Эрен встал рядом, точно так же оперевшись на перекладину. Он был повыше ростом, и ему пришлось наклониться чуть сильнее. Ривай скользнул взглядом по его длинным ногам и заднице. От подростковой неуклюжести уже почти ничего не осталось.

— Я просил тебя следовать за мной?

— Нет, но вы и не запрещали, сэр.

Нахальный мальчишка.

— Что они там затевают? — спросил он без особого интереса.

— Набираются смелости окунуться в пруду.

— Отвратительно. Грязная лужа, оттуда пьют лошади, — если они нанесут в замок грязи… впрочем, неважно. Он просто заставит их все убрать на следующий день.

— Ага, — Эрен заулыбался, но длилось это недолго. Ривай не смотрел на него, но замечал все краем глаза. — У вас приятный смех, капрал Ривай.

Ривай вздохнул.

— Ничего другого я от тебя и не ждал.

Он не хотел об этом думать. Он специально вышел сюда, чтобы оказаться от них подальше.

Эрен надолго замолчал. Вдалеке раздался всплеск воды, а за ним — чей-то смех. Эрен поднял голову и посмотрел перед собой.

— Можно вас обнять? — неожиданно спросил он.

— По крайней мере, на этот раз ты попросил разрешения. Зачем тебе?

— Затем, что вы выглядите так, словно вам это нужно, капрал, — Эрен легонько пнул ногой нижнюю перекладину. И еще. И еще. И еще. — Саша сказала, что вы смеялись, и вы действительно смеялись, только совсем недолго. А потом у вас было такое грустное лицо. Я просто хочу, чтобы вам стало лучше. Я все, что угодно, сделаю, вы же знаете.

Он сказал это так просто, словно не было ничего очевидней.

Ривай поморщился, отвернувшись. Он знал, что были вещи, которые Эрен бы не сделал, но также знал, что тот не врет; были вещи, которые он бы не сделал, потому что понимал: Ривай никогда о них не попросит.

— Мы все хотим чего-то недостижимого, — резко сказал он. Крики и шум воды вдалеке стали громче. — Тебе лучше быть там, с друзьями. Чтобы потом было что вспомнить.

— Вспомнить?

Ривай оттолкнулся от ограды и собрался уходить. Его хватило на два шага, а потом рефлексы, отточенные в бою, заставили его повернуться на резкое движение. Но даже несмотря на эти рефлексы, он не смог ничего сделать, только вздрогнул, когда Эрен буквально врезался в него и неловко обнял за плечи, как в прошлый раз. Эрен поймал его в тот момент, когда Ривай разворачивался, и теперь он стоял к Эрену боком и недовольно косился вверх. У Эрена не получалось наклониться, чтобы опустить голову ему на плечо, поэтому он просто смотрел сверху вниз, и лицо у него было слегка удивленное.

— Я что, дал тебе разрешение? — резко спросил Ривай.

— Нет, но вы и не запрещали, — мальчишка смущенно улыбнулся. Ривай набрал было воздуха, чтобы как следует отчитать, но Эрен его опередил. — Почему вы сказали про воспоминания? — он нахмурился. — Мы не воспоминания. Мы есть здесь и сейчас, мы живы.

Ривай чувствовал, как он дрожит, то ли от страха, то ли от чего-то еще. Он был живым, это уж точно; Ривай чувствовал его жар, частое дыхание, бешеное сердцебиение. Он был таким живым.

Однажды, скорее раньше, чем позже, его не станет.

— Я знаю, — тихо сказал Ривай.

В какой-то момент он, наверное, дал рукам и ногам приказ двигаться, но казалось, что они сделали все сами: он повернулся к Эрену и обнял его. Он запустил руки под куртку Эрена, коснулся пальцами знакомых ремней снаряжения. Если делать что-то, лучше делать это как следует, а не просто размахивать руками и надеяться на авось. Он услышал сдавленный вздох Эрена, и тот замер, ненадолго застыл на месте от шока.

Это происходило здесь и сейчас. Он не собирался заглядывать в их кровавое будущее. Не сейчас, когда объятия Эрена становились все крепче, когда напряжение покидало его тело, когда он ощущал позвонки Эрена под тканью рубашки. Не сейчас, когда он чувствовал запах молодой свежевымытой кожи, потому что теперь Эрен относился к этому с тщанием, Ривай успел заметить, что теперь тот всегда садился ужинать с влажными после умывания волосами. Редкая щетина на подбородке Эрена царапнула его щеку. Значит, умылся, но не стал утруждать себя бритьем.

Эрен выводил ладонями круги по спине Ривая, прямо поверх крыльев, нашитых на куртку, и Ривай собирался сказать, что его вовсе не нужно утешать, как маленького ребенка, что ребенком тут был Эрен, но он просто уткнулся подбородком в ключицу Эрена и разрешил ему делать все, что вздумается. Ненадолго.  
Он не хотел полагаться на Эрена; таких и без него хватало. В конце концов, тот решил стать надеждой человечества, и вряд ли можно было взвалить на себя ношу тяжелее. Но Ривай и сам был всего лишь человеком, и Эрен стал и его надеждой тоже; он стал его надеждой в том зале суда, когда потребовал возложить на него ответственность, как бы плохо он о них тогда ни думал. Какими бы недостойными они тогда ему ни казались.

Он был уверен в том, что, глядя на него, Эрен видел такую же неподъемную ношу на его собственных плечах. Разница была лишь в том, что Эрен без оглядки бросался во все, в том числе, пытался помочь Риваю, даже когда было очевидно, что сделать это невозможно. Они были ограничены своими ролями; могли только отыграть их и выжить или проиграть и умереть. Если взглянуть на ситуацию с такой точки зрения, происходящее не казалось таким уж невероятным; ответственность и обстоятельства у них были общими.

Ривай обнял Эрена покрепче, глядя в сгустившиеся сумерки поверх его плеча.

Не смей умирать раньше меня. Это приказ.

Он опустил руки и сделал шаг назад, чтобы не совершить какую-нибудь глупость, например, прижаться лицом к лицу Эрена, или его шее, или уху. Эрен его отпустил.

— Слишком жарко для этой ерунды, — пробормотал Ривай, поправляя манжеты и шейный платок.

— Да, капрал, — сказал Эрен. — Можно я? — Он глубоко вздохнул и продолжил, — Можно вас поцеловать?

— Не наглей, — огрызнулся Ривай.

— Если б я не наглел, я бы ничего не добился, — голос у Эрена был такой, словно у мальчишки кружилась голова.

— И чего ты, по-твоему, добьешься?

— Не знаю, — сказал Эрен, неуверенно отводя глаза в сторону, и вдруг снова стал похож на подростка. — Понятия не имею, — признался он. — Но с тех пор как… такое ощущение, что единственные хорошие вести — что не случилось что-то ужасное, никто не умер, все не закончилось полной катастрофой. Кроме этого. Это — хорошо, понимаете? Это очень хорошо.

Он смутился и опустил голову.

Ривай искренне не понимал, почему не поцеловал его в этот момент.


	8. Chapter 8

Ривай отправил Эрена к друзьям. Они бы все равно пришли его искать рано или поздно, поэтому Эрен согласился — пусть и неохотно. Он смотрел, как Эрен уходит, и безуспешно старался не слишком любоваться. Эрен то и дело оглядывался, улыбаясь, а потом завернул за угол замка и пропал из виду.

Ривай поднялся к себе. Снял сапоги, снаряжение, куртку, платок и аккуратно разложил по двум стопкам: одну, чтобы надеть завтра, вторую — в стирку. Ночь выдалась чертовски жаркой. Он почти завидовал тем, кто сейчас верещал снаружи, как поросята в грязи. Расстегнув верхние пуговицы рубашки и закатав рукава, он упал в кресло. Ветер из открытого окна шевелил занавески. Ривай не стал зажигать лампу, чтобы не налетели насекомые. Свою комнату он знал наизусть.

Он был взволнован. Объятия подростка не должны были так на него подействовать. Он не должен был чувствовать себя так — чувствовать себя лучше. Просто лучше. Словно тугой узел, в который были скручены его внутренности, чуть-чуть ослабился. Все это могло закончиться катастрофой, но, как сказал Эрен, в их дерьмовом мире хорошего было немного. Он никогда не имел ничего против интрижек и трагических романов среди подчиненных; с его страстью к уборке он слишком часто заставал в кладовых неосмотрительных любовников. Обычно он просто закрывал дверь, для начала предупредив, чтобы они не устраивали беспорядок. Невозможно было лишить людей хоть какого-то аспекта жизни, когда те уже успели отдать ее чуть ли не целиком.

Он все еще ощущал в своих объятиях тело Эрена.

Он заметил, что царапает ногтем нижнюю губу. Можно вас поцеловать? Если бы Эрен пришел сюда сейчас, оставляя за собой мокрые следы, Ривай бы отчитал его и заставил прибраться, потому что это было бы отвратительно. Но он не знал, смог бы он отправить Эрена восвояси.

Взглянув на свою идеально заправленную кровать, он мысленно разворошил простыни и положил на них Эрена. Грязный, грязный старик. В последнее время, сколько бы он ни повторял себе это, нужного воздействия слова не оказывали.

В конце концов визги и плеск затихли, и Ривай отправился в постель в одиночестве.

Несколько дней спустя выяснилось, что у Ханджи возник очередной план.

— Нам жизненно необходимо понаблюдать за Эреном в состоянии берсерка. В контролируемых условиях, а не на поле боя.

Ривай, Ханджи и Эрен сидели в лаборатории. Окна были открыты нараспашку, завтрак закончился всего полтора часа назад, но уже опустилась невыносимая жара. Ривай отказывался менять форму из-за погоды, но Ханджи и Эрен сняли куртки. Жан, похоже, расстроился, что больше не имел возможности отсиживаться в относительной прохладе замка и драить полы вместо тренировок под палящим солнцем.

— Эрену, похоже, не хватает самоконтроля в такие моменты, поэтому мы обязательно должны изучить его инстинктивные реакции в таком состоянии, чтобы на поле боя все были готовы. Не говоря уж о том, что это явление само по себе удивительно, и я даже в самых безумных…

— Ханджи, — невыразительно сказал Ривай.

— Да, точно, о чем это я? Сложность заключается в том, чтобы спровоцировать состояние, не вступая в бой. Судя по моим наблюдениям, наибольшие шансы на успех нас ждут в том случае, когда титаническое тело Эрена максимально истощено и повреждено. Возможно, боль тоже играет роль, потому что Армин упомянул в одном отчете, что как-то раз воткнул Эрену клинок в плечо, чтобы подтолкнуть его к действиям.

Ривай нахмурился. Ему крайне не нравилось, к чему все это шло.

— Но в конечном итоге, — плечи Ханджи подняли и опустились, — это все внешние факторы. Последний ингредиент — искренняя мотивация, злость, страх, даже отчаяние. В условиях эксперимента мы не можем ее спровоцировать. — Раздался печальный вздох. — Все зависит от того, сможет ли Эрен вызвать нужную эмоцию, чтобы войти в режим берсерка.

— Что ты предлагаешь? — спросил Ривай.

— Использовать его в качестве тренировочного объекта, — улыбка Ханджи была широкой и яркой. — Побежим к стене Роза. Точнее, Эрен попытается добраться до стены, а мы попытаемся его захватить. Конкретная цель позволит всем сосредоточиться.

— Ханджи, это перебор даже для тебя… — начал было Ривай.

— Я думаю, это хорошая идея, — сказал Эрен и посмотрел на Ривая. — Если они научатся сражаться рядом со мной, может, больше никто не пострадает. И если они научатся меня останавливать, — он опустил голову, — может, я больше никому не причиню вреда.

— Вот видишь! Эрен меня понимает. Отличная возможность получить новые данные, — попытки Ханджи переубедить Ривая сопровождались почти видимым сиянием довольного лица.

— Если Эрвин разрешил, я не буду протестовать, Ханджи, — сказал Ривай. — Эрен, готовь снаряжение.

— Слушаюсь, капрал.

Когда Эрен ушел, Ривай почувствовал на себе проницательный взгляд Ханджи.

— Эрвин отметил, что враги человечества не ограничиваются титанами. Эрену нужно научиться защищать себя и от людей.

— Он не боится, что мы создадим монстра? — спросил Ривай.

— Ты же не боишься. С чего ему беспокоиться?

Потому что он не был уверен, что и дальше может доверять своим решениям, когда речь идет об Эрене, но делиться этим с Ханджи Ривай не стал.

Так как Эрен бегал быстрее лошадей, отряд отправился за полчаса до него, чтобы занять позиции. Расчет делался на то, что у каждого будет возможность попытаться его остановить.

В небе не было ни облачка, и когда всадники покинули штаб-квартиру, из-под копыт врассыпную бросались кузнечики и прятались в высокой траве. Ривай ехал рядом с Ханджи и слегка завидовал, что у него нет записной книжки, чтобы тоже обмахиваться ей как веером.

Эрену приказали подождать, а потом трансформироваться по сигналу и бежать к стене. Когда Ривай обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него, Эрен с надеждой улыбнулся ему. С той ночи они ни разу не оставались наедине, и Ривай не знал, чего от себя ожидать, когда это произойдет снова.

— Тебе не жарко?

— Что? — Ривай вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Честное слово, ты не человек, — еще одна пуговица на рубашке Ханджи оказалась расстегнутой.

В небо взвился дымовой сигнал, и началась игра. Эрен побежал. Отряд наблюдал за его приближением, спрятавшись за деревьями и пригнувшись к земле.

Армин вылетел ему наперерез. Эрен сменил направление, чтобы увернуться, и Микаса тут же соскочила с лошади, преследуя его словно ангел мщения. Он споткнулся и упал ничком; грохот, казалось, разлетелся на многие километры. Волоча одну ногу, он снова поднялся и, спотыкаясь, побежал дальше.

Ривай не вмешивался, просто наблюдал, держась от Эрена подальше; совместными усилиями отряд замедлил его настолько, что Ривай успевал за ними верхом. Эрен не обращал на него внимания; он знал, что Ривай не участвовал в эксперименте.

Вскоре все лошади уже были в мыле. Каждый раз, упав, Эрен продолжал рваться вперед, пока очередное перерубленное сухожилие не заживало, и отряд начал атаковать все агрессивнее, объединяясь, чтобы вывести из строя обе ноги или даже руки. От Эрена поднимался пар. Казалось, что они играют в какие-то странные салочки.

Эрен стал двигаться медленней. Теперь он отбивался руками, останавливался и уворачивался от атак; наконец, он начал защищаться. Риваю пришлось признать, что это, наверное, к лучшему. Может, идея была не так уж плоха. Отряд тоже пообвык; никогда еще у человечества не было возможности провести такую реалистичную тренировку.

Жан полоснул клинками по израненной ноге Эрена, и тот упал на одно колено. Микаса встала в седле, зацепилась крюками за его плечи и замахнулась на лицо. Глазницы Эрена задымились, и Ривай узнал этот конкретный прием. Эрен не стал дожидаться, пока глаза заживут, и слепо рванулся вперед; в этом был он весь. Его не останавливали ни ограды, ни холмы, ни деревья; он бежал вперед несмотря ни на что.

Ривай покачал головой.

Теперь у отряда появилось преимущество. Они орудовали клинками, и Эрен начал терять пальцы и куски мускулов, когда удары приходились на суставы. Левая нога треснула, когда колено не выдержало нагрузки.

Эрен открыл рот и завыл.

— Да, Эрен! Давай! — глаза у Ханджи горели. — Если верить моим расчетам, он на грани истощения. Сейчас или никогда. — Из-под растрепанных волос блестела широкая безумная улыбка.

Ривай потянулся к сигнальному пистолету на поясе.

Почуяв победу, отряд, как по команде, набросился на почти обездвиженного Эрена и принялся рубить наотмашь его колени, лодыжки, плечи и спину. Игра перестала быть игрой.

В этот момент Ривай заметил, как за завесой дрожащего от жары воздуха, за клубами пара, начало пылать что-то неукротимое, алое. Восторгам Ханджи не было предела.

Ривай выстрелил из сигнального пистолета; в небе взорвалась белая дымовая шашка. Отряд отступил. Эрен снова взвыл, и Ривай видел, как он пытается себя раззадорить, разжечь в себе нужное пламя. Ривай приблизился и почувствовал запах дыма; сухая пожухлая трава вокруг Эрена начала тлеть.

Эрен поднялся из пыли, и Ривай взлетел к нему на плечо. Титан уже не контролировал себя, и все его тело было обжигающе горячим. Ривай не задерживался на одной точке, перепрыгивая с места на место, чтобы кожа Эрена не прожгла подошвы сапог. Он надеялся, что остальным хватит ума потушить пожар, когда Эрен двинулся вперед.

Сначала он просто бежал, даже на сломанных ногах передвигаясь невероятно быстро. Вскоре Ривай потерял из виду остальных; у лошадей не было никаких шансов за ними угнаться. Ривая хватало только на то, чтобы двигаться вокруг Эрена, постоянно держась в воздухе. По крайней мере, это ненадолго, утешал себя он.

Внезапно Эрен остановился, развернулся и бросился, пытаясь схватить Ривая огромной рукой. Ривай почти ожидал чего-то в этом духе и успел увернуться, но почувствовал жар, исходящий от кожи Эрена.

— Эрен! — крикнул он. — Достаточно!

Он вынул клинки. Когда Эрен попытался схватить его еще раз, Ривай обрубил ему кончики пальцев.

— Слушай меня внимательно, сопляк! С тобой разговаривает старший по званию.

Эрен взревел, в его глазах полыхали безумие и ярость. Развернувшись, он замахнулся ногой, и Риваю пришлось отцепить тросы и опуститься на землю, чтобы не попасть под удар.

Выбора не было; пора было вырезать его из тела титана. Опасность вышла за рамки дозволенной. Они стояли посреди поля, и Риваю было не за что зацепиться, кроме самого Эрена. Тот с силой ударил ногой в место, где Ривай находился считанные мгновения назад.

— Поэзия в движении, — сухо сказал Ривай, откатившись в сторону, а потом запустил крюки в ногу Эрена и резанул его под коленом. Не хватало еще, чтобы он снова побежал. Любой, кто сейчас попался бы ему под ноги, распрощался бы с жизнью.

Эрен снова попытался его схватить; его движения становились более четкими, но терпения не хватало. Анни бы подождала. Ривай завертелся и располосовал Эрену руку. Он почувствовал, как нагревается сталь снаряжения; падающие на него капли крови Эрена обжигали. По ребрам, по затылку ручьями стекал пот.

Эрен отшатнулся, прикрывая шею другой рукой. Ривай прищурился и атаковал.

Эрен попытался его укусить, огромные зубы клацали в опасной близости от сапог Ривая, когда тот зацепился за его локоть и подтянулся выше. Он пустил в ход клинки и на этот раз обрубил Эрену пальцы по самые костяшки. Эрен снова прикрыл шею ладонью, и Ривай ретировался, чтобы не спутать тросы. Он соскользнул со спины Эрена, тормозя клинками и оставляя за собой огромную рваную рану.

Ривай не торопился, давая Эрену шанс взять себя в руки. Безрезультатно.

— Твою мать, Эрен, — рявкнул Ривай. — Обязательно все усложнять?

Ривай не боялся, но знал, что боялся Эрен, спрятанный где-то в глубине этого чудовища, которое пыталось его убить.

— Ты хоть представляешь, — Ривай увернулся от бесцельно дергающейся руки с обрубленными пальцами. — Как хреново тебе будет, — он вырезал кусок мяса из плеча Эрена, и тот запрокинул голову, догадавшись, что Ривай целится ему по глазам. — Если ты все-таки меня убьешь?

И как плохо будет самому Риваю, если ему придется убить Эрена.

Горло Эрена оказалось незащищенным, и Ривай полоснул по нему клинками. Жара казалась невыносимой, он почувствовал, как на руках лопаются волдыри. Глаза разъедал пот.

— Тебе как будто нравится страдать, — голова Эрена повисла набок, глаза закатились. Он ударил себя в плечо, но Ривай уже успел отскочить. Его клинки вонзились в шею титана, вырезав ломоть, под которым оказалась спина Эрена. Еще один взмах — и он остался бы без рук, если бы не остановился. Ривай сделал бы то, что должен.

Эрен с грохотом рухнул на колени, как срубленное дерево. И уткнулся лицом в землю.


	9. Chapter 9

Огромное тело начало разлагаться, и Ривай несколькими взмахами клинков обрубил цеплявшуюся за Эрена плоть. Подхватив Эрена подмышки окровавленными руками, он вытащил его на поверхность.

Эрен был горячим.

Буквально, физически горячим. Он и обычно казался теплым, черт побери, каким же он казался теплым, но на этот раз Ривай прижал ладонь к его лбу и резко вдохнул. Как и следовало ожидать, Эрен потерял сознание. Глаза у него были закрыты, он с трудом дышал ртом. Кожа пересохла, и даже летний загар не скрывал бледности.

Все это было не к добру даже для титана-оборотня, подумал Ривай. Эксперимент Ханджи зашел слишком далеко; Эрен загнал себя в тупик. Солнце стояло в зените, и лицо Эрена скрылось в тени, когда Ривай наклонился над ним, чтобы нащупать пульс на шее. Артерия бешено пульсировала.

Чертов бесполезный сопляк довел себя до ручки. Сначала его едва не убил Ривай, а теперь, казалось, он собирался довести начатое до конца самостоятельно. Ривай достал сигнальный пистолет и выпустил красную дымовую шашку. Он понятия не имел, как быстро остальные придут на помощь. На краю поля росли деревья, и он подумал, что там, по крайней мере, можно будет скрыться от палящего солнца. Вздохнув, он стащил Эрена с останков титана, забросил на плечо и потащил в тень.

Он думал только о том, как сделать очередной шаг. Кажется, у него полопались ожоги; сапоги выглядели обуглившимися и потрескавшимися. Кожа Эрена на ощупь была как расплавленное железо; где бы Ривай его ни касался, было слишком горячо. Солнце давило на плечи и затылок. Тень, казалось, не становилась ближе ни на шаг, но в конце концов он расслышал странный звук — не долгожданный стук копыт, а бегущую воду.

За деревьями скрывалась небольшая речушка.

— Какой же ты везучий маленький ублюдок, — выдохнул Ривай. Горло у него пересохло. Он поднажал и чуть не споткнулся, спускаясь к берегу, вдоль которого неторопливо текла вода в тени деревьев. Из зарослей тростника вспорхнули две утки и с удивленным кряканьем куда-то улетели.

Ривай ввалился в воду, не останавливаясь, наплевав на грязь, на тростник, на все остальное. Он вздохнул с блаженным облегчением, когда вода затекла в сапоги. Грязная, но такая прохладная. Он предпочитал грязь боли вопреки всем шуточкам на этот счет. Ривай собирался зайти в воду ровно настолько, чтобы опустить в нее Эрена, но внезапно дно ушло у него из-под ног, он споткнулся и оказался посередине потока с громким всплеском.

Ривай поморщился, сплевывая попавшую в рот воду — на вкус она была ничего, но в ней плавали утки — и забарахтался, пытаясь нащупать дно под ногами. Уровень воды в речушке был ему по грудь, и он быстро нашел опору, ощутил, как сапоги погружаются в толстый слой ила на дне. Он стряхнул воду со лба и поднял Эрена так, чтобы его лицо оказалось на поверхности; было бы нелепо утопить его после всего, что произошло. Поддерживая тело Эрена, он позволил потоку взять на себя основную тяжесть.

Эрен закашлялся — хорошо — и, к облегчению Ривая, не перестал дышать. Одной рукой Ривай поддерживал его голову, глядя, как волосы Эрена покачиваются в прохладной воде. Он промок до нитки и знал, что дорога обратно будет невыносимой, но сейчас, в воде, было хорошо. Даже несмотря на уток.

Изредка он поглядывал на пятна солнечного света, проникающие сквозь листву, на стрекоз, плясавших над водой, прислушивался, не торопится ли Ханджи с отрядом на помощь. Все остальное время он смотрел на Эрена, периодически прижимая ладонь тыльной стороной к его щеке, чтобы проверить температуру. Тот понемногу остужался, нездоровый румянец исчезал. Твою же мать, подумал Ривай, только сейчас заметив, как колотилось его собственное сердце.

Он упустил момент, когда Эрен открыл глаза: всматривался, прищурившись, в залитое солнцем поле, где валялись останки титана, когда Эрен воскликнул от неожиданности. Мальчишка попытался сесть и тут же окунулся в воду с головой, не найдя дна под ногами.

— Эй! Прекрати дергаться, болван, — сапоги Ривая увязли в иле еще глубже, и вода поднялась на пару сантиметров выше, пока он вытаскивал Эрена на поверхность. — Успокойся и лежи. Хотя бы на это тебя должно хватить? У тебя был сильный жар, так что нужно пока побыть в воде.

— Мы у океана? — Эрен сморгнул капли с ресниц. Выглядел он растерянным, но постарался выполнить приказ и лежать на воде, не шевелясь, только стрелял глазами по сторонам, пытаясь понять, где находился и что случилось.

Ривай вздернул бровь.

— Что еще за океан? Мы в речке, которая лишь ненамного чище той помойной ямы, где вы с друзьями барахтались пару дней назад.

— Океан… это… — он нахмурился и виновато отвел глаза. — Одно место, я про него слышал, — неловко сказал он.

Ривай вздохнул.

— Неважно. Мне все равно.

— Капрал, что случилось? Я помню, что пытался выйти из себя для Ханджи, было очень сложно, и я думал обо всем подряд, чтобы разозлиться… — он широко распахнул глаза. — Ох, только не это. Я не… капрал, простите, — он снова задергался, попытавшись встать.

— Эрен, — Ривай положил руки ему на плечи и слегка встряхнул, чтобы остановить поток извинений. Эрен выгнулся назад, пытаясь найти ногами дно, и вцепился в отвороты промокшей куртки Ривая, чтобы не упасть. Дышал он тяжело, и глаза у него были испуганные.

— Сэр?

Ривай смерил его взглядом.

— Не паникуй, — сказал он. — Из тебя получился такой хреновый титан, что я выпотрошил тебя в одиночку посреди поля. Мне бы и снаряжение, наверное не понадобилось. Даже дойные коровы передвигаются грациозней.

Эрен смотрел на него снизу вверх, и Ривай нахмурился, а потом лицо Эрена расслабилось и на нем появилась улыбка — облегчение и любовь — хотя в глазах еще оставалась тень тревоги.

— Спасибо, что сказали это, капрал Ривай, — произнес он. — Спасибо за все.

— Никогда больше не пытайся выйти из себя, понял?

— Слушаюсь, сэр.

Ривай тяжело сглотнул и отвел глаза в сторону, глядя на солнечные блики на воде.

— Я мог тебя убить, — сказал он. — Если бы понадобилось. Но я бы не хотел.

— Я рад, капрал, — ответил Эрен. — И тому, и другому.

Ривай посмотрел на него; Эрен действительно имел в виду то, что сказал. Черт бы его побрал.

— Эрен, — Ривай провел ладонями от его плеч до шеи, позволив Эрену самому удерживать себя в стоячем положении; его куртка выдержала бы вес. Он ощущал, как бешено бьется под пальцами пульс, видел, как сужаются от удивления зрачки Эрена, когда он коснулся большим пальцем его нижней губы. По щекам стекала вода, волосы прилипли ко лбу, и Ривай не спускал с него глаз, взяв его лицо в ладони.

— О, — тихо сказал Эрен.

— Хорошо? — спросил он. Если бы его заставили убить этого красивого мальчишку, он бы выполнил приказ, и хуже всего было то, что Эрен бы понял и простил. Сегодня это почти произошло. Ривай узнал, каково это, испытал лишь сотую долю того, что почувствовал бы потом, как сильно бы сожалел. Он принял решение, потому что в их жизни не было места справедливости и оставалось только ловить момент. А Ривай уже начинал жалеть о каждом упущенном моменте.

— Да, — сказал Эрен. Ривай знал, что он это скажет, но ему нужно было спросить. Он почувствовал, как Эрен еще сильнее вцепился в его куртку, когда наклонился и прижался губами к его губам. Эрен зажмурился и поднял голову. Губы у него были податливые, но он не знал, что с ними делать. Это можно было исправить потом.

Ривай не закрывал глаза до конца, нежно втянул нижнюю губу Эрена между своими. Эрен едва слышно застонал, и от этого звука в груди у Ривая что-то заныло. Он стоял так еще какое-то время, а потом отпустил его и поднял голову. Эрен открыл глаза, облизнул губы и сглотнул. Ривай ждал, что он скажет что-нибудь, но Эрен просто смотрел на него и только что не светился от радости.

— Я устал тебя держать, — сказал Ривай. Эрен умудрился встать на ноги, и Ривай помог ему выпрямиться. Он обнял Ривая за плечи, но в этот момент раздался стук копыт. Эрен отшатнулся и чуть было не свалился снова.

— Постарайся не утонуть, Эрен, — сказал Ривай. — Это всего лишь поцелуй.

К останкам титана галопом приблизились несколько всадников, Ривай засунул пальцы в рот и свистнул, чтобы привлечь их внимание.

— Я никогда не целовался, — возмущенно шепнул Эрен, когда Ривай начал выбираться из речки. Илистое дно упорно не хотело его отпускать.

Ривай остановился. Вода потоками стекала с его формы и снаряжения.

— Я знаю, — негромко ответил он. — Это честь для меня.

Честью было и видеть, как Эрен заливается румянцем до кончиков ушей.

— Спасибо, сэр, — пробормотал он.

Потом подошли Ханджи и остальные, помогли им выбраться на берег. Сапогам Ривая пришел конец. Ему пришлось выслушать разочарованные жалобы Ханджи на то, что он не измерил температуру (как это вообще можно было сделать) и неправильные выводы об учащенном сердцебиении Эрена, что было к лучшему. Отряд выглядел виновато, и Ривай безапелляционно заявил, что доводить Эрена до бешенства слишком опасно, и если он еще раз услышит хоть полслова от Ханджи о подобных экспериментах, то скормит всем участникам их же пальцы. Тренироваться с Эреном в теле титана можно было и дальше, но не более того.

Возвращаться домой им пришлось под палящим солнцем. У Ривая в сапогах что-то хлюпало с каждым шагом, форма неприятно липла к телу, а лопнувшие волдыри на руках болели. Эрен снял все, кроме белых бриджей, и задремал в седле. Не замечать его стало самым тяжелым испытанием на пути домой, потому что, с точки зрения Ривая, изгиб его спины, линия плеч, да и все остальное было недалеко от совершенства. Сложно было жалеть о том, что ему достался первый поцелуй, сложно было испытывать что-то кроме нетерпения в ожидании всего, что еще произойдет с Эреном впервые, и если бы не общий дискомфорт, сложно было бы справиться еще с кое-чем.

Когда они вернулись в штаб-квартиру и Ривай принял ванну и переоделся, у него ушло не меньше двух часов на то, чтобы как следует почистить и смазать снаряжение. Сапоги ему пришлось надеть старые.

Но черт с ним, сегодня был отличный день. Эрен проспал большую часть времени и к ужину уже вернулся в свое нормальное состояние. Ну, почти. Иногда он смотрел на Ривая и светился, как солнце на рассвете. Ривай старался дышать размеренно и глубоко.

После ужина Эрен увязался за ним. До самой двери.

Ривай остановился и смотрел, как Эрен переминался с ноги на ногу на расстоянии пары метров.

— Капрал Ривай?

— Ты по личному делу, Эрен?

— Да, сэр.

— Тогда прекрати звать меня «сэр». Не хватало еще вспоминать о том, как я нарушаю собственные принципы, каждый раз, когда ты открываешь рот. — Он прищурился. — Только не говори, что это доставляет тебе какое-то извращенное удовольствие.

Эрен залился краской.

— Нет, сэ… Ривай, — он заулыбался. Повисла странная, неожиданно уютная тишина, а потом Ривай напомнил Эрену, что еще недавно тот умудрился перетереть между собой пару клеток серого вещества и придумать какой-то вопрос, и если этот вопрос еще не выпал из его пустой башки, хорошо бы задать его до того, как Ривай уснет на ходу.

— Что будет теперь, Ривай?

Он наклонил голову.

— А чего бы тебе хотелось?

— Ну, — Эрен подошел поближе, неловкий и смелый. — Я хочу поцеловать тебя еще раз. И еще что-нибудь. Если ты тоже хочешь.

Если он хочет. Господи, помилуй.

— Эрен, — Ривай посмотрел ему в глаза. — Я не собираюсь трахаться с тобой сегодня.

— О, — он глубоко вздохнул: то ли с облегчением, то ли с сожалением, Ривай так и не понял. — О!

Тут до него дошло, и он снова покраснел.

Ривай открыл дверь и отодвинулся в сторону.

— Но раз уж мы об этом, — он махнул рукой, и Эрен торопливо зашел, словно боялся, что дверь захлопнется у него перед носом. Только Ривай не стал хлопать дверью; он закрыл ее с громким щелчком замка.


	10. Chapter 10

— Темно, — сказал Эрен.

— Твоя наблюдательность уступает только твоей красоте, — сухо заметил Ривай.

Он прошел мимо Эрена, чтобы зажечь лампу, и тут же услышал стук и сдавленное шипение, когда тот врезался в кресло.

— Не шевелись хотя бы секунду, ладно? — он чиркнул спичкой и зажег лампу на столе. Эрен был здесь и раньше, только при свете дня, и теперь оглядывался по сторонам так, словно ничего подобного в жизни не видел. Видеть, собственно, было нечего; Ривай поселился тут всего несколько месяцев назад, в комнате стоял стол, пара кресел, шкаф и кровать в углу. Она могла бы принадлежать кому угодно, хоть и была исключительно чистой.

Ривай открыл окна.

— Тебе повезло, — сказал Эрен. — С окнами, — объяснил он, слабо махнув рукой, когда Ривай обернулся.

Ривай подставил лицо ветру, и воздух в комнате, нагревшийся за день, постепенно начал остывать.

— В такую погоду у тебя самые комфортабельные апартаменты в замке. Правда, зимой можно отморозить яйца.

Эрен негромко засмеялся. Они оба говорили тихо, словно их кто-то мог подслушать. Ривай рассматривал знакомый пейзаж. Во всем замке светилась еще только пара окон. Соблазн прижать Эрена к двери, как только они вошли в комнату, был велик, но он не хотел его пугать; ему нужно было, чтобы Эрен принял решение самостоятельно, отдавая себе отчет в том, что делает, и если бы он решил уйти, Ривай не стал бы его останавливать.

— Как ты? — спросил он.

— Нервничаю, — голос Эрена звучал так, словно он все еще стоял где-то посреди комнаты.

Ривай слабо улыбнулся. Честно говоря, он чувствовал себя так же. Он позволил мгновению затянуться, наслаждаясь предвкушением этой прекрасной ошибки, которую вот-вот собирался совершить. Все происходило здесь и сейчас. Он услышал шаги Эрена за спиной, но удивился, когда на плечо ему легла рука.

Мгновение спустя его щеки коснулось теплое дыхание, а потом Эрен наклонился и поцеловал его в уголок рта. Ривай хотел знать, из какого бездонного колодца он черпает эту смелость. Он повернулся к Эрену и поцеловал его в ответ, как следует, нежно покусывая губы, и Эрен ненадолго перестал дышать. Они отстранились, ища в глазах друг друга нежелание или подтверждение. Ривай нашел только ожидание и восторг.

Эрен улыбнулся, и Ривай запустил руку в чистые мягкие волосы у того на затылке. От него пахло мылом и возбуждением. Ривай повернулся спиной к подоконнику, они обняли друг друга.

Эрен поймал забинтованную руку Ривая и, осторожно держа ее в ладонях, нахмурился.

— Бывало и хуже, — сказал Ривай. Этого оказалось недостаточно. — Оно того стоило, — добавил он, и только тогда Эрен расслабился.

Когда Ривай поднял голову, чтобы его поцеловать, оказалось, что Эрен открыл рот. Он едва заметно улыбнулся и принял приглашение, скользнув языком по кромке зубов. Эрен сдавленно вдохнул и прижал Ривая к себе, а потом ответил: так же неловко, как переминался с ноги на ногу, так же резко, как дышал. Целовался он ужасно, чудесно: искренне, жадно, с голодом. Ривай слегка отстранился и прижал зубами его язык, успокоил, смягчил поцелуй снова.

С тех пор, как он занимался этим в последний раз, прошло немало времени, но, кажется, навыки никуда не делись. Ривай гладил Эрена по спине, пока тот тяжело дышал ему в рот, сжимая в кулаках ткань форменной куртки. Он не знал, считать это за один поцелуй или две сотни. Шею овевал прохладный ветер. Больше ничего прохладного в комнате не осталось.

Кровь, казалось, горела в жилах, его словно било в лихорадке. Он был рад, так чертовски рад тому обещанию, которое дал раньше, потому что иначе он окончательно пропал бы между чувством вины и желанием. Но обещание было сделано, и Ривая хватало лишь на то, чтобы не прижиматься к Эрену бедрами, а целовать его снова и снова. Большего он позволять себе не собирался, и стояку у него в бриджах нужно было с этим смириться.

Они отстранились, и Ривай скользнул зубами вдоль челюсти Эрена, ласково прикусил кожу на шее.

— Ривай, — задыхаясь, шепнул Эрен, а потом как будто пришел в себя — или окончательно двинулся — и, неуклюже ссутулившись, впился зубами в шею Ривая прямо над платком.

Ривай напрягся и отдернул голову.

— Прости! — Эрен резко отодвинулся.

— Клянусь всем святым, — сказал Ривай, отчаянно пытаясь хотя бы дышать ровно, потому что успокоить сердцебиение вряд ли бы удалось, — если останутся следы, ты даже раскаяться не успеешь.

Эффект от сказанного свел на нет тот факт, что, судя по рту Эрена, его собственный выглядел слишком непристойно, чтобы раздавать приказы и угрожать.

Эрен, впрочем, этого не заметил.

— Прости, Ривай, — пробормотал он, хоть и не выглядел так, словно жалел о сделанном.

Ривай переступил с ноги на ногу и поморщился. Каким-то образом он умудрился не заметить, как больно подоконник впивался в поясницу.

— Давай устроимся поудобнее, — сказал он. Воздух в комнате, наконец, остыл, и не было нужды стоять у окна. Эрен шагнул назад и повернулся, разглядывая комнату. Ривай воспользовался возможностью, чтобы прижать головку члена ремнем. Стало немного легче. По крайней мере, не так бросалось в глаза; он сомневался, что это пройдет в ближайшее время.

— Кровать?

— В кресле мы оба не поместимся, куда же еще, — он мягко подтолкнул Эрена вперед, и тот споткнулся. — Сними сапоги, — напомнил ему Ривай.

Эрен, чуть прихрамывая, подошел к кровати и присел на край, чтобы стянуть сапоги. В этом он не преуспел; когда Ривай снял куртку и начал расстегивать ремни, Эрен уставился на него и, казалось, забыл обо всем. Ривай подцепил платок одним пальцем, стянул его и, сложив, оставил на столике. Он не спускал с Эрена глаз и никогда бы не признался вслух, но находиться в центре такого пристального внимания ему было приятно.

Когда Ривай наклонился над ним, Эрен подался назад, настороженно прикусив губу. Ривай отвел в сторону пряди волос, упавшие ему на глаза.

— Успокойся, — сказал он. — Я же пообещал, помнишь?

— Все, что захочешь, — Эрен сглотнул. — Все в порядке, Ривай.

Наверное, так и было; Ривай не представлял, чтобы Эрен в чем-то ему отказал, но он хотел, чтобы Эрен был уверен в том, что ему самому этого хочется. Поэтому он улыбнулся и покачал головой.

Когда Ривай опустился перед ним на колени, глаза у Эрена распахнулись широко-широко. Ривай позволил себе один короткий взгляд на пах Эрена, на очертания возбужденного члена под тканью бриджей.

— Ривай?

— Я снимаю твои сапоги, — сказал Ривай, приподняв одну ногу и потянув сапог на себя. Обувь была новой, ее выдали взамен той, что промокла в речке. — А ты что подумал?

Эрен пробормотал что-то отдаленно напоминающее «не знаю, сэр» и принялся стягивать куртку, чтобы не смотреть Риваю в глаза, пока тот его разувал. Выглядел он до отвращения мило.

Ривай поставил сапоги Эрена у кровати, а потом вздохнул и опустил голову ему на колено. Мгновение спустя он почувствовал, как Эрен гладит его по голове, проводит кончиками пальцев по выбритому затылку. Интересно, подумал Ривай, как долго он этого ждал.

Когда стало понятно, что Эрен, наверное, не стал бы жаловаться, даже если бы ему всю ночь пришлось гладить Ривая, как кошку, он поднял на него глаза.

— Закончил?

Эрен кивнул, Ривай выпрямился и набросился на него, толкнул на выглаженные простыни и как следует поцеловал. Потом ему пришлось остановиться и снять сапоги, потому что он забыл, и Эрен засмеялся. Они катались по кровати, и выглаженные простыни стали смятыми, застегнутые пуговицы — расстегнутыми, Ривай втянул в рот мочку его уха, а Эрен прижался пахом к его бедру. Их словно било током, и Ривай постоянно повторял про себя данное Эрену обещание. Он позволил Эрену уронить себя на спину, смотреть сверху вниз, ласкать выемки над ключицами сначала пальцами, а потом языком. Он начал задыхаться, и Эрен заулыбался.

— А что если я оставлю следы там, где никто не увидит? — предложил он.

Ривай прищурился.

— Хотел бы посмотреть, как у тебя это получится.

Эрен засмеялся и склонился над ним, покусывая за шею и уши; Ривай провел ладонью по груди и плоскому животу, очертил пальцами дорожку волос ниже пупка и почувствовал, как Эрен дрожит.

Эрен гладил следы от ремней на его коже.

— У тебя такие плечи, — восхищенно пробормотал он, а потом осторожно впился зубами в бицепс, и Ривай заметил, что он старался не оставлять следов, несмотря на то, что сказал до этого. Сам Ривай тоже их не оставлял; по крайней мере, они не задерживались надолго. У кожи Эрена был едва заметный привкус мыла и соли, и Ривай мысленно отмечал, скольких мест он уже успел коснуться языком. Когда он опустился к ребрам, в голову ему прилетел локоть Эрена — за все труды.

— Извини, щекотно, — задыхаясь, выдавил тот, виновато глядя ему в глаза, и Ривай тут же его простил, поднимаясь повыше, чтобы поцеловать снова. Эрен решил, что ему хочется прижать Ривая к кровати, что, конечно, никак не могло произойти, но он отважно пытался, пока они оба едва с нее не свалились. В конце концов, Ривай оседлал его спину и осторожно заломил руку, требуя капитуляции.

Взрослые так не занимались любовью; это даже нельзя было назвать предварительными ласками.

Эрену было шестнадцать, и Ривай очень старался притвориться, что ему тоже шестнадцать. Он хотел дать Эрену возможность повалять дурака без обязательств и ожиданий. Эрен это заслужил; он и так лишился детства и юности. Вернуть их ему было привилегией: куда более драгоценной, чем Эрен мог предположить.

Ривай отпустил его руку, но не сдвинулся с места, чувствуя, как двигаются ребра Эрена между его бедрами, пока тот пытался отдышаться. Где-то по пути они успели обронить рубашки на пол, хотя Ривай предварительно аккуратно сложил свою. Ривай прижался губами к обнаженному плечу и взъерошил Эрену волосы.

— Ривай, — Эрен пытался извернуться и прикоснуться к нему, растрепанный, задыхающийся, красивый. В лампе едва теплился огонь.

— Тебе пора спать, — сказал Ривай.

Эрен нахмурился и глубоко вздохнул: насколько ему позволял вес Ривая.

— Не хочу.

— Завтра снова начнутся тренировки.

Он пожалел о сказанном; с тех пор, как он закрыл дверь, казалось, что время и пространство перестали иметь значение, и вселенная ограничилась этой комнатой.

— Да.

Ривай скатился с него и лег рядом. Эрен сел и пригладил волосы, поглядывая на грудь Ривая.

— Ты красивый, — внезапно сказал он.

— У тебя сомнительные вкусы, — ответил Ривай.

Эрен понурился.

— Ривай, я… То есть, это — хорошо? Я тебе не мешаю?

Ривай недоуменно покачал головой и тоже сел.

— Я только что провел почти два часа, облизывая тебя с головы до ног. Если бы ты мне мешал, я бы тебя выплюнул. В чем дело, Эрен?

— Ну, ты всегда делаешь что-то для остальных. Если ты подумал, что для меня это лучше всего…

Он замолчал, когда Ривай застонал и прижал ладонь ко лбу.

— Какой же ты идиот, — он подвинулся и сел рядом. — Я гарантирую, что это для тебя не лучше всего. Даже близко не лучше. Тебе нужно найти кого-нибудь одного с тобой возраста, чьим приказам ты не обязан подчиняться и чьей основной задачей не является твое уничтожение в экстренном случае.

Ривай наклонил голову и взглянул на Эрена краем глаза.

— Когда дело касается тебя, я не так силен, как тебе кажется.

— О, — Эрен снова прижал ладонь к груди, и даже в тусклом свете лампы Ривай заметил, как потемнело его лицо. Более откровенного признания дать ему он был не в состоянии, и Эрен, казалось, это понимал.

— А если ты до сих пор сомневаешься, дай сюда руку, — он протянул свою. Эрен на мгновение заколебался, но руку протянул. Ривай перевернул ее, как ни в чем не бывало, и прижал ладонь к своему члену.

— Уверяю тебя, — сказал он, когда Эрен с шумом втянул воздух и начал сжимать пальцы, — это не симуляция.

Он убрал руку Эрена и уронил ее мальчишке на колени.

— Ривай, — выдохнул Эрен и потянулся к нему.

Ривай схватил его за руки.

— В другой раз, Эрен.

— Когда?

Вот же неуемный сопляк.

— Когда будет подходящий момент. Когда я не буду таким уставшим; не всем повезло отоспаться после обеда, между прочим. А теперь одевайся и марш в подвал. Чем ты собираешься там заняться — твое личное дело.

— Знаешь, если ты мне не капрал, когда мы наедине, то и приказы мне отдавать не можешь, — заметил Эрен. Ривай прищурился и смерил его уничтожающим взглядом. — Иду, иду.

Он начал натягивать рубашку, а потом замер, не успев продеть голову в воротник. Наклонился к Риваю и поцеловал его в губы, а потом продолжил одеваться с такой глупой улыбкой, которую Ривай еще ни разу не видел на его лице. Она ему шла.

На следующий день Микаса сказала, что хочет поговорить с ним наедине.

Ривай отвел ее подальше от остальных кадетов, пока те чистили снаряжение, и чувствовал спиной обеспокоенный взгляд Эрена. Конечно, они бы догадались; если Ривай научился читать его, как открытую книгу, за неполный год, друзьям это и вовсе не составляло труда.

— Говори, — сказал Ривай.

— Со всем возможным уважением, сэр, — голос Микасы намекал на то, что возможного уважения было немного, — разве то, что вы с Эреном, — она покраснела и нахмурилась, сверля взглядом грудь Ривая, — делаете, не противоречит правилам разведывательного корпуса?

— Противоречит, — сказал Ривай. — Это нарушение устава, и ты имеешь полное право написать доклад Эрвину и забрать Эрена из-под моей опеки. — Она удивленно моргнула. — Если ты этого хочешь.

Он решительно встретил ее рассерженный взгляд. В итоге она отвела глаза.

— Нет, сэр. Не хочу.

— Если тебя это успокоит, — сказал Ривай, — я тоже понятия не имею, чем он думает. Я давал ему уйму возможностей передумать и буду продолжать в том же духе.

— Он выглядит счастливым, сэр.

Она выглядела несчастной.

— Ему повезло, что у него есть ты, Аккерман.

Микаса тяжело вздохнула.

— Да, капрал.

Больше ему нечего было добавить. Микаса повернулась к остальным и натянула на лицо грустную улыбку. Эрен, этот болван, радостно засиял в ответ.


	11. Chapter 11

— Слушай, Ривай.

Они привыкли к этому; привыкли валяться без рубашек на кровати Ривая, разворошив аккуратно заправленные простыни. Привыкли целоваться, кусать друг друга, ждать, пока летний ветер остудит слюну на плечах, шеях, спинах. Они оба не знали, что именно заставляло их сдерживаться, чего они ждали, но это не имело значения. Риваю казалось, что каждый час, проведенный вместе, был отвоеван у смерти. Они обнимались, словно подростки, хотя только один из них был настоящим подростком, пока огонь в лампе не начинал тускнеть, и Ривай отправлял Эрена восвояси: иногда полусонного, иногда разгоряченного, ворующего поцелуи вплоть до того момента, когда Ривай закрывал дверь у него перед носом. Иногда смотреть, как он уходит, было пыткой, и шаги Эрена все еще отдавались в гулком коридоре, пока Ривай запускал руку в бриджи, прижавшись спиной к двери.

Только это и ничего больше. Просить о большем значило дразнить судьбу.

Весь день был одной долгой тренировкой; они вернулись в штаб-квартиру, когда уже стемнело, и, оказавшись в комнате у Ривая, целовались неторопливо, никуда не спеша. Эрен лежал поперек Ривая, прижимаясь губами к шее, и Ривай лениво гладил его по спине, рассматривая знакомые балки под потолком.

— М-м?

— Я рассказывал тебе про океан?

Опять это слово.

— Что-то припоминаю, но ты не вдавался в подробности.

— Не хотел создавать Армину лишние проблемы, — сказал Эрен. — Но теперь у него на нас больше компромата, чем у нас на него.

— Понятно. — Риваю не нравилось, как это прозвучало. — И что такое этот твой океан?

Эрен рассказал. Больше воды, чем в самом большом озере, столько воды, что она простиралась до горизонта, вода цвета неба. Эрен рассказал ему про соль и песок.

— И вода двигается вверх-вниз, весь день. Набегает на берег и снова уходит.

— Верится с трудом, — сказал Ривай. — Ты уверен, что это не книжка со сказками?

— Нет! — Эрен внезапно сел и сердито уставился на него. — Океан настоящий, он настоящий, как поля и холмы из песка, и твердая вода, и… — он замолчал, когда понял, что Ривай успешно старался сдержать улыбку. — Да ну тебя! — Эрен упал на спину и вздохнул.

Ривай протянул руку, чтобы потрепать его по голове, но Эрен отмахнулся.

— Что такое? — спросил Ривай.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже его увидел, — сказал Эрен. — Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже увидел океан. Со мной. И Микасой, и Армином.

— Вот на что ты нацелился, — Ривай внезапно перекатился на Эрена и заглянул ему в лицо. Тот выглядел так, словно размышлял, не столкнуть ли его обратно, протестующе скрестив руки на груди. — И что ты будешь делать, если океан обманет твои ожидания? Даже правдивые истории преувеличиваются в пересказах.

Эрен подозрительно взглянул на него, проверяя, не смеется ли Ривай над ним снова.

— Мне будет все равно, — в итоге сказал он, опустив руки и глядя на Ривая снизу вверх. — Если там будешь ты, и Микаса, и Армин, мне будет все равно, что океан — просто сказка. Если мы все окажемся там.

— О, — Ох, Эрен. Ривай опустил голову. Зачем ты заговорил о будущем? Разве там может случиться что-то настолько красивое? Впрочем, спроси его кто-нибудь, он сказал бы, что даже представить не мог, что в его настоящем случится Эрен.

— Прости, — Эрен тоже читал его, как открытую книгу. — Я просто хотел…

Ривай заставил его замолчать, поцеловав. Эрен обнял его за плечи, теплые ладони заскользили по его спине. Это получалось у них идеально. Они не двигались, не останавливались, просто обнимали друг друга все крепче и крепче, как будто это фантастическое будущее можно было найти под кожей друг друга.

Здесь и сейчас, яростно думал Ривай. Он провел руками по телу Эрена и, когда сжал его бедра, Эрен выгнулся ему навстречу.

— Эрен, — шепнул он в приоткрытые губы, подцепив пальцами пояс бриджей. — Можно?

— Да. Пожалуйста, Ривай.

Ривай не торопился, целуя уже хорошо изученные скулы, шею, которая иногда ему снилась, и расстегивал пуговицы на бриджах Эрена. Он поднял голову. Эрен лежал, закрыв глаза, и гладил его по голове.

— Ты так и собираешься спать, пока я тружусь в поте лица? — спросил Ривай.

— Нет! — Эрен распахнул глаза и расстегнутые бриджи соскользнули пониже, когда он приподнялся на кровати.

— Неплохо, — сказал Ривай и помог ему высвободить член. Он приблизительно представлял себе, что увидит, потому что не раз чувствовал его через одежду, но сейчас, ощутив его тяжесть и жар, чуть не задохнулся от возбуждения. Он нетерпеливо стянул с Эрена бриджи и аккуратно сложил их под влюбленным снисходительным взглядом. Эрен лежал на спине, оперевшись на локти, и член его подрагивал, касаясь живота.

— Поверить не могу, что ты сначала взялся за одежду, — рассмеялся Эрен.

Ривай перегнулся через край кровати и положил бриджи Эрена поверх остальных вещей, которые тот быстро скинул, едва успев зайти в комнату.

— Меня хватит и на одежду, и на тебя, — сказал Ривай. Глаза Эрена потемнели, и Ривай придвинулся к нему, провел рукой по волоскам на ноге, погладил колено, чуть сжал пальцы на бедре, не спуская с Эрена глаз. Он чувствовал, как тот старается не шевелиться. В конце концов, Ривай сдался.

— Т-твою мать, — выругался Эрен, когда Ривай медленно провел ладонью по его члену, собрал пальцами каплю влаги, выступившую на головке. Испачкаться в этом он не боялся. Он опустил ладонь вниз, размазывая влагу по коже Эрена. Ривай напоминал себе, что нужно дышать, но это не помогало, когда он смотрел, как Эрен задыхается и вздрагивает.

В итоге Эрен все-таки собрался с силами.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Теперь моя очередь, — он потянулся к пуговицам на бриджах Ривая неуклюжими дрожащими пальцами. Ривай не мешал ему, просто ждал, пока тот расстегивал одну за другой. Он приподнялся на коленях и позволил Эрену стянуть бриджи на бедра.

— О, — выдохнул Эрен. — Ого, — он протянул руку, едва коснулся пальцами бедра Ривая, погладил ногу и, наконец, дотронулся до его члена так невесомо, что Ривай нахмурился от нетерпения. Но он ничего не сказал, позволил Эрену делать все, что тому заблагорассудится. Потом Эрен сел, обнял его и поцеловал. Головка его члена упиралась в бедро Эрена, животом он чувствовал, как сильно тот возбужден.

А потом они упали.

— Черт побери! — он не собирался шлепаться лицом в простыни, но не смог вовремя отпустить Эрена, а бриджи все еще болтались где-то на уровне коленей. Ривай слегка поморщился, раздеваясь окончательно, и бросил их на пол возле кровати. Я подниму их перед сном, подумал он. Подниму перед сном и сложу, как надо.

Эрен удивленно смотрел на него и улыбался. В последнее время он стал слишком самодовольным. С этим нужно было что-то делать. Потом.

Сейчас Эрен лежал в его кровати обнаженный, с одним только ключом на шее; такой, каким Ривай не раз уже его представлял. Реальность, впрочем, была другой, была теплее, слаще, беспорядочней. Они прижимались друг к другу, переплетаясь ногами, кусали за губы, толкались бедрами, ощущали друг друга всем телом. Эрен на ощупь был слишком горячим, особенно летом, но Риваю было все равно; он был теплым, он был живым. Все было так, как должно было быть.

Он ощутил, как Эрен вздрогнул, когда прижался к нему пахом. Без помощи рук их члены неловко сталкивались, но он не хотел отпускать Эрена, а тот, кажется, думал так же.

— Ривай, — задыхаясь, произнес Эрен. В ответ Ривай втянул его нижнюю губу в рот. — Ривай, погоди.

Усилием воли Ривай заставил себя остановиться и поднял голову, убирая волосы Эрена с его лица.

— Что-то не так?

— Такими темпами я… — он залился краской. Чертовски мило. — Я просто кончу. Ничего? Ну, то есть, тебе этого будет достаточно?

Эрен нервно облизал губы.

— Тебе хорошо? — спросил Ривай.

— Да. Господи, еще как, — он не врал. Ривай чувствовал, как подрагивает его член.

Ривай прижался к нему еще теснее.

— Как по-твоему, мне хорошо?

Тот послушно кивнул.

— Тогда в чем дело.

Эрен возбужденно улыбнулся.

— Ни в чем. Совсем ни в чем. Пожалуйста, трахни меня.

— Выбирай выражения, — одернул его Ривай и поцеловал снова.

Впрочем, Эрен был прав; так действительно было неудобно. Он подвинулся и сжал член Эрена бедрами.

— Лучше? — приподняв голову, спросил он.

— Да-ах… — Ривай проглотил все слова, сцеловал их прямо с приоткрытых губ Эрена.

Они двигались вместе, и движения Эрена становились все более резкими и отчаянными; Ривай навалился на него всем телом, чтобы удержать. Эрен застонал, вцепился зубами и ногтями в плечо Ривая, и ему было наплевать, останутся ли следы. Он держался за Эрена, задыхаясь, впитывая каждый взмах его ресниц, каждый звук, все, что происходило между ними.

Эрен сдавленно простонал имя Ривая и откинул голову на подушку, кончая между его бедер, вцепившись в его плечи. В ожидании, пока он придет в себя, Ривай поцеловал его в уголок открытого рта. Отдышавшись, Эрен опустил руку и сжал член Ривая мозолистыми пальцами.

Выражение на его лице словно спрашивало: можно?

— Да, Эрен, — хрипло произнес Ривай, и каждое слово словно поднималось откуда-то из глубины, царапая горло.

Ривай не закрывал глаза. Он отказывался отводить взгляд; хотел, чтобы Эрен увидел, что с ним происходит. Эрену не хватало дисциплины; он все время целовал его, изгибался под ним, смуглый и худощавый, то и дело закрывал глаза.

— Смотри на меня, — выдохнул Ривай, не спуская глаз с Эрена, когда тот начал двигать рукой быстрее. Эрен схватывал на лету, если у него была возможность научиться, и вскоре он сжимал член Ривая достаточно сильно, проводил большим пальцем по головке, нашел ритм, от которого у Ривая голова шла кругом. Наконец, он замер, мышцы под бледной кожей окаменели, и он кончил в ладонь Эрена, все еще глядя ему в глаза; не произнес ни звука, только сдавленно вздохнул. Он хотел, чтобы Эрен видел все и не упустил ни мгновения, правильно понял его молчание.

Эрен выглядел так, как, наверное, выглядел бы, увидев этот его океан. Рот был слегка приоткрыт, а глаза широко распахнуты. Несколько мгновений спустя он обнял Ривая свободной рукой, притянул к себе и начал жадно, болезненно целовать в губы и подбородок. Он обнимал так крепко, что костяшки его пальцев, все еще сжимавших член Ривая, впивались тому в живот.

Ривай привел их в порядок. Эрен бы вытерся рубашкой, если бы Ривай не сказал ему, что это отвратительно. Можно подумать, у него не нашлось бы чистого куска ткани. Лампа догорала, и они лежали бок о бок, набросив на разгоряченные тела простыню, глядя, как пламя за стеклом становится синим.

— Жалеешь о чем-нибудь? — спросил Ривай.

— Если только о том, что мы не сделали это неделю назад.

— М-м.

— А ты?

— Не знаю, — мягко сказал Ривай.

Эрен вздохнул, и Ривай почувствовал, как он дергает его за прядь волос.

— Все еще мучаешься угрызениями совести, потому что ты грязный старик? — Эрен усмехнулся. — Не нужно. Ты самый чистый старик на свете.

Риваю пришло на ум несколько вербальных и невербальных ответов, но он ограничился едва заметной улыбкой. Эрен заслужил право смеяться над ним, и он понял, что совсем не против. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя так легко и свободно.

Они оба знали, что только время успокоит совесть Ривая, и Эрен не стал настаивать. Вместо этого он прижался ближе, обнял его за руку и улыбнулся. Ривай знал, что нужно выкинуть его из кровати, отправить в подвал, собрать вещи с пола.

Он не пошевелился.

Однажды Эрен признается ему в любви, честно и бесстрашно, подумал Ривай. Или один из них умрет раньше, и все это превратится в воспоминания. Но здесь и сейчас было тепло и тяжесть тела Эрена, беспорядок на полу, дыхание, шевелившее прядь его волос, блестящие глаза Эрена, закрывшиеся в счастливом изнеможении.

Все это было здесь и сейчас.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравился текст, сходите по ссылке выше и оставьте кудос автору оригинала.  
> Not here for kudos or comments. Please, follow the link above and give your thanks and kudos to the author of the original work.


End file.
